The trouble with cats
by Ari-chan and ReNA
Summary: One day Jesse was running late to come home, when he inconters a box, with two cute kittens, Jesse must keep them! Story by ReNA, Ari-chan co writes. Update! we finally get the show on the road. Read it gaiz  Romance, Parody Humor
1. Chapter 1: Kittens!

**Me: Well, since Rena is co-writing everything with me, we brainstormed this idea.**

**Rena: Correction, **_**you**_** will be co-writing, this story is my idea, don't try to take credit.**

**Me: It's **_**my **_**account! So of course I will be taking **_**some**_** credit!**

**Rena: It's my idea! Hey, reviewers, who should get more credit, me or Ari?**

**Me: On with the story, we don't own Yu Gi Oh GX or any of the characters.**

**Rena: Listen to **_**Pain**_**, by **_**Three Days Grace**_**!**

Crap, Jesse just missed the bus back home, his brother Yohan, was going to be pissed if he didn't get home in an hour!

Jesse and Yohan were twin brothers who shared a 4 room apartment in the edge of the city. But they only needed two of the 4 rooms, Jesse never got why his brother bought it. As Jesse was about to flag down a taxi, it suddenly started to rain.

_Mr. Weatherman never said it was going to rain today!_ He thought. _Well at least it's not pouring down._

Suddenly, the rain started to get harder. So hard that the rain drops were starting to hurt when the hit Jesse. Damn him for not bringing an umbrella, today of all days. Jesse then saw redemption, a yellow taxi!

"Here over here!" Jesse yelled while wildly waving his hands. The taxi pulled up to him, but then some man in a suit ran and jumped in.

"No way! I flagged him down! Get outta the damn taxi bastard!" Jesse yelled, but the taxi driver and the man were long gone. Well, time to find another one. Jesse walked aimlessly around looking for a different taxi, when he noticed a giant box. He walked closer to the box, to casually peek his head into it. He noticed two adorable kittens, both of them brown. Now what kind of heartless person would leave two helpless creatures all alone? Jesse picked one of them up from the box and close to his face. The kitten placed its wet nose on Jesse cheek. It was friendly, how sweet! Jesse then placed the friendly kitten back in the box to pick up the other one. When he did, the kitten scratched him. Jesse almost dropped it but luckily he stopped himself before he could. Well, that one was not so very friendly, but it was still cute. Jesse picked the box and started to walk around. He was so not getting a taxi now. But luckily for him, the bus came. Jesse might make it home in time after all!

Once Jesse was in the apartment, he placed the box down behind the T.V, hopefully the kittens wouldn't make too much noise and Jesse could hide them from Yohan until he realized that they would be good pets, and besides, their apartment allowed pets so Yohan couldn't pull that one.

But as Jesse was about to get some milk for the kittens, Yohan came out from his room. And from where Yohan's room was, he had a clear view of the back of the T.V, and the box.

"Jesse what's in this box?" His brother asked.

"Umm… Nothing, just umm… stuff that I umm… Needed!" Jesse lied, hoping his older brother would believe him.

"Jesse you are a terrible liar, I hope you know that."

_Crap_.

"Jesse? What are you doing in the kitchen?" Yohan asked, trying to keep his cool. He walked into the kitchen and noticed his brother was pouring milk into a bowl. Wasn't it kind of late for breakfast?

"Jesse, what are you doing?"

"I'm umm… Drinking milk!"

"In a bowl?"

"I'm practicing to be more humble."

"Humble?"

"Yep! You know all minimalist?"

Just then the box tipped over, and the kittens came out, one was running about while the other shucks the water out of its fur.

"Jesse?"

"Yes Yohan?"

"Why the hell are there cats in our apartment?"

"Because they were so cute and they were abandoned and it was raining and I couldn't just leave them alone!"

"Jesse, it they were abandoned, don't you think the previous owner had a good reason to abandon them?"

"Because they where mean and cold and-"

"Jesse, they could have a disease, they could have rabies for all we know!"

One of the kittens had started to rub against Jesse's leg; the blunette picked it up and held it close to his face.

"You don't have rabies do you? Do you?" Jesse asked the kitten.

"Jesse…"

The kitten then started to shake its head, as if to say _"No I don't have rabies!"_

"See Yohan? They can even understand us!"

"Fine keep them tonight, tomorrow we go to the vet to have them checked out."

"Yay! Thanks bro! You are the best!"

Yohan smiled at his brother but then he noticed something on his face.

"Jesse, did one of those cats scratch you?"

Jesse blushed and replied. "Yeah, guess it did!"

"Which one?"

Jesse pointed at the kitten that was currently taking a nap on the ground. Yohan picked it up and examined its claws. The kitten was still asleep so it didn't do anything.

"Its claws look clean. Jesse goes wash your face."

Jesse did as he was told, and after he was down washing his face, he and Yohan fed the kittens. The one that was taking a nap woke up and went straight to the milk bowl, slurping every last drop of it. The friendly one did the same thing. After they were both done eating the meaner kitten went back to sleep and the friendly one started to chase its own tail. Soon thought, it got tired and cuddled up to the meaner kitten, who opened one eye and decided it didn't care, and went back to sleep.

"Well, tomorrow we both have the day off so we'll go to the vet." Yohan said was he walked to his room.

"Ok night bro!" Jesse called back.

Jesse trailed back to his own room to crash on his bed. The next morning the rays of the sun hit Jesse's skin in the most pleasant way. He stirred a bit until finally waking up. He checked the time. Holy crap! It was 2pm! How did Jesse sleep in so late, today of all days! Jesse rushed out of his room, hoping Yohan didn't leave yet, what if he just left them too?

"Good kitten."

Was that Yohan? What was he talking about? Where the kittens still here? Jesse walked up to his brother, who was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue and white button down shirt. Jesse guessed that he went out and came back while Jesse was sleeping.

"Are they ok?" Jesse asked

"Who?"

"The kittens? They don't have anything right?"

"Nope, both of them are fine, I even got cat food and other crap they need. You owe me 300 dollars, kid"

"300? Why so much?"

"Because I had to get them vaccinated, I had to buy them cat food and beds and a litter box and other crap."

"Oh, and it added up to 300 dollars? Are you sure?"

Yohan simply nodded his head, and went back to playing with one of the kittens.

"Yohan? Do you know how to tell them apart?"

"Oh yeah, I noticed this morning, one of them has brown eyes and the other has golden eyes. The nicer one has brown eyes."

"So, I keep away from the one with the golden eyes?"

"Actually, this is the one I'm playing with."

"But it's evil! It scratched me!"

"Guess it doesn't like you, at all, because it didn't scratch me."

Jesse was about to say something when the other kitten rubbed its head against Jesse's leg and purred. Jesse picked it up.

"You like me better don't you? Your brother cat is mean to me!" He whispered to it.

"_Don't worry, Haou is just plain mean at times, he'll get nicer, I promise."_

Jesse just stared at the kitten. Did it just talk?

"Did you just talk?" Jesse whispered to the kitten.

"_Sure did! Why is that strange?"_

Jesse looked at the kitten in awe? Maybe he was just going crazy. He would ask Yohan if the other cat had started talking.

"Hey Yohan, is the other kitten talking to you?"

"No, why, are you going insane or something?"

Jesse wanted to believe he was going insane as well; it would make much more sense.

"_Hey Haou! Why don't you talk? Stop being antisocial for once in your life!"_

Now it was Yohan's turn to feel like he was going insane, he did not just hear that. Maybe he and his brother where going insane. Or maybe the talking cat was insane.

"_Shut up Jaden."_

Jesse put the kitten down and sat on the couch next to Yohan. Yohan put the other kitten down and put his hand to his head, like he did sometimes when he was mad at Jesse, or had a head ache. By now the two kittens where facing each other and looking about ready to have a cat fight.

**(A/N: Get it? Cat fight!)**

"_Make me, why don't you?"_

"_You so don't want that Jaden."_

"_Oh, I'm trembling!"_

"_I'll give you until 3 to apologize."_

"_I'm afraid oh so scared!"_

"_1…."_

"_La la looks at my fear!"_

"_2…."_

The cat Jaden started waving his tail in his cat brother's face.

"_Fucking 3…"_

The cat Haou clawed his brother, deeply, the cat Jaden squealed in pain. He tried to get his brother back but Haou was too fast for Jaden, he jumped up in the air dodging the attack.

"_Get back here so I can kill you!"_

"_Kiss my ass."_


	2. Chapter 2: Oh my kitten

**Ari-Chan: OH MY GO WE ARE SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE 2 MOUNTHS! OH AND BTW IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY ON THE SEVENH!**

**ReNA: The caps lock is on.**

**Ari-Chan: Oops, well you get the memo right, we anyway the other story we got no clue what to do next!**

**ReNA: So we will just focus on this one until inspiration kicks us in the ass…**

**Ari-Chan: Yep, I hope it kicks you in the ass and I get the idea.**

**ReNA: Whatever, anyway here is the long due next chapter.**

Johan must have been going crazy, that cat did not just curse, did it? Maybe Johan should get more sleep, yes; he was suffering from a lack of sleep. Johan went to his bedroom to sleep, but he wasn't tired at all, he went into the kitchen, thinking maybe he needed some water, but he wasn't thirsty nor was he hungry. So that met either he was going insane, or those two cats could talk. Johan went back into the living room, those cats where still going at it, only now Yohan was trying to stop them.

"Johan get out here and help me!" His brother called, Johan walked over to pick up one of the kittens, he wished he could have the same mental strength as his brother, not worrying about how things where possible, just doing what he needed to do.

"Bro, aren't you just _a little_ freaked out that these cats are talking?" Johan asked as he petted one of the kittens. He noticed it was the nicer one, and it had a big scratch on its face.

"I'm more concerned about the cat that curses actually; we'll have to train it not to do that." His brother replied calmly, holding up the mean, cursing kitten.

"But it's a cat! It shouldn't talk at all! We shouldn't be teaching it how to not curse!"

"_Is it strange for cats to talk? Why, humans can talk too! And we have human forms!"_ The kitten that Johan was holding said.

Yeah, so now the cats had human forms that made a whole lot of sense now! The cats had human forms, so they could talk!

"Your just shi- I mean joking with use right?" Yohan asked, "Because last time I checked, cats don't have human forms."

"_Yeah, but we are kittens! So that makes it different, right Haou?"_

"_Whatever…"_

"No, it doesn't make it different, kittens or cats, they still shouldn't be able to talk or have human forms!"

Was Johan's brother talking to cats, having a debate with them even? What was the world coming to, a person talking with cats. But then again they _were_ talking back to him, so that made it a _little _less strange. But still, they where cats and they didn't talk, right?

Suddenly the cat with the golden eyes looked up at Johan. The blunette backed up toward the couch, he sat down and grabbed a pillow, holding it near his chest incase the evil kitten planed on scratching him again.

"_Why do you not believe us? Would you rather think that you are going insane? Then be locked up into a mental institution for the rest of your pitiful err… important life?"_

The evil talking kitten was right! Johan put the pillow back in its place and walked up to the kitten. He picked it up and looked right into its eyes.

"OK, I believe you two, most likely, OK probably, well sorta kinda. But the point is I don't want to go insane so let's just say you two can talk. And you have human forms, right now my mental health is very important to be, so in the end I will not let you down!" Johan finished, almost throwing the kitten across the room by accident.

"_Put me down!"_

"What's your name?" Johan questioned. Just then the brown eyed cat jumped up onto Johan.

"_My name is Judai and his name is Haou!"_

"Ok nice to meet you Judai!" Johan said, putting down Haou and shaking hands with Judai. Haou stalked off to his cat bed to take a nap.

"Is he always that sleepy?" Johan questioned.

"_Yeah, He is either sleeping or using sarcasm or something"_

"I see…" Suddenly Johan thought of his own brother. Only he wasn't as violent as the kitten, he did like to use sarcasm sometimes, and Yohan wasn't antisocial all the time, just a smart ass at times. But it seemed the kitten Haou could run laps around Yohan in the smart ass category. This would be a long little time.

**Ari-Chan: I love you Haou and I don't think you're an ass!**

**ReNA: But he is an ass!**

**Ari-Chan you're an ass! And for the readers! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dear hair balls

**Ari-Chan: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! We take them all to heart!**

**ReNA: Inspiration on the other story has not yet kicked us in the ass. Sorry about that.**

**Ari-Chan: It did for this story, and a plot bunny for a different story has appeared, Rena dear?**

**ReNA: All over it, this story is about Judai finding two cute puppies, only it will be way harder for him to keep them.**

**Ari-Chan: Because of Haou, what I think will happen is that he'll kill them.**

**ReNA: Got a point, but anyway! We have another big idea! We are gonna put a poll up, eventually.**

**Ari-Chan: So for now, on with the fanfic, and we don't own Yu Gi Oh GX or any of the characters.**

_Yesterday was one crazy deal_, Johan thought as he remembered the events of the day before,_ first talking kittens, and then fighting talking kittens, then they tell my brother and me that they can turn into humans! What's next, one of them randomly appears next to be in a giant tee shirt that they took from my closet, in a human form?_

Johan turned around in his bed, and to his utter amazement, there was a boy, the same age as him in his bed with a giant tee shirt. The boy was a brunette with sun kissed skin. He looked a little bit smaller and younger than Johan, but still attractive. What the hell? How did he get in here? And was that Johan's shirt that he was wearing? Johan decided to wake the boy up, and tell him to get the hell out. He did the first part, waking the boy up when he realized that the boy could very well be a talking kitten boy, possibly one named Judai. And Johan was correct.

"Oh, hi Johan" Judai muttered sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes.

Oh, hi Johan? Was that all he really had to say? Nothing more than that at all?

"Judai? Is that you?" Johan asked cautiously, half expecting his brother to pop out of nowhere with a camera and laughing his head off.

"Yes, who _else_ would I be?"

"Well then, and I thought you where the nice one."

"I'm sorry… I'm just not a…yawn…morning person*"

"Don't worry, no one is."

Judai apparently was found of Johan's sense of humor because he started to laugh, and for a non morning person it was loud. As a matter of fact, for _any _person, Judai had a loud laugh.

"Ssh… you'll wake up my brother!" Johan warned. Yohan was not a morning person either, and he had a more violent approach to settling the score with whoever dared to wake him up. And most of the time, that was Johan.

But the warning was too late, Yohan had already been woken up, Johan could hear the rumpling of the sheets, and then he heard a yell. He jumped out of his bed and ran toward the door, and missed it by an inch*, he ran straight into the wall.

"Who put that there?" Johan questioned out loud. Judai started to laugh again, only this time his face started to turn red and you couldn't hear the laugh. Oh just great, Johan just made himself look like a fool, to a cat.

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" someone yelled from Yohan's room. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

That voice didn't sound like Yohan's voice at all. What if something terrible happened to him? What if someone had just murdered him or something?

"HOLD ON BRO I'M COMING!" Johan shouted as he grabbed the door handle he pulled on it but the door wouldn't budge.

"STUPID DOOR OPEN NOW! I NEEDA SAVE MY BROTHER FROM CERTAIN DAMNATION!" Johan shouted at the door. He glanced over at Judai, who had fallen off of the bed from laughing so hard. The door swung open, and Johan flew with it, straight into who he believed to be Haou, judging by the eyes. Johan landed on top of him, and Yohan picked that moment to come out of his room, and Judai picked that moment to stop laughing and come out of Johan's room.

"What are you doing?" They both asked at the same time

Johan quickly got up off of the floor and helped Haou up as well.

"That was not what it looked like!" Johan exclaimed. Yohan and Judai's eyes narrowed at the blunette while Haou took that moment to escape into the kitchen.

"We believe you." They said in chorus.

"Yeah! Because you should!"

"Mhmm"

This was bad, now everyone thought Johan was some sort of gay rapist who raped cat people. This could not get any worse, at all. Well then again it _could_ get worse, but Johan would pray that it didn't. Maybe he should apologize to Haou, and then try to explain himself to Yohan and Judai, if they would listen. Johan walked into the kitchen to look for Haou when Yohan popped out of nowhere.

"No way kid. I'm not letting you around him, and for now on, I'm his security." Yohan said, rapping his hands around Haou's waist.* And Yohan was supposed to protect him from sexual harassment? Haou merely slapped Yohan in the face and went back to doing whatever he was doing.

"Ha ha! See? I _told_ him to do that!" Yohan stated, rubbing his face.

"Hey, Johan?" Judai asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have to go to work today?"

Oh _shit_, Johan completely forgot about work, and he was sorry that he did. Johan would be way happier spending time with Judai, getting to know how it was possible for a kitten to talk. But instead of that he and his brother Yohan where running at full speed to catch the #2 bus*. Luckily for them, they just made it, and unluckily for them, they didn't eat, or bathe, or even change out of their night clothes.

While Johan freaked out, his brother was coming up with a plan to avert being fired and or embarrassed.

"We caught the early bus, so we can always stop and get some clothes, then we can go to a coffee shop and grab a bite to eat, and we can at least wash our faces in their sinks or something." Yohan whispered to his brother. Even though they now had a plan for the day, it was still embarrassing to have to walk in the bus, looking for seats with nothing but your PJs with the duckies' on them. This is what Johan was currently doing. But they did manage survive that day. Yohan's plan worked perfectly, they got clothing, ate and washed their faces.

If it weren't for Yohan, Johan didn't know what he would do.

**Ari-Chan: ReNA will now explain the 4 author's notes.**

**ReNA: First one was when Ari-Chan was woken up one day by a cousin and punched him, that was her excuse, and it worked.**

**Second one was a Harvey Bird Man reference.**

**Third one was a hint toward darkshipping, we giggled all the way. **

**And the fourth one, we just thought the bus needed a name/number. Because most of the buses around here have number names.**

**Ari-Chan: R&R dudes/chicks. **


	4. Chapter 4: Cat's are like lays

**Ari-Chan: Ok! We got this one out all right! And thanks again for your beautiful comments, you beautiful peoples!**

**ReNA: She's in a beautiful mood today!**

**Ari-Chan: Because this chapter is especially beautiful and funny!**

**ReNA: Ok! This chapter is when Judai and Haou go out for some fun in the town!**

**Ari-Chan: Let's just say Yohan and Johan are working hours from 8am to 6pm and its 8 am for the sake of this chapter.**

**ReNA: And Judai and Haou got bored and decided to max out Johan's credit card!**

**Ari-Chan: But we aren't gonna do that, you didn't put that part in the story while I wasn't looking right?**

**ReNA: Yeah, Yeah, whatever… on with the fanfic! **

**Title: Cat's are like lays, you can't have just one! **

"They rushed out of here so quickly they forgot to change." Haou commented.

"Don't worry, Johan will figure something out." Judai said to his brother.

"Yeah, right, you could teach a taco how to square dance faster than that guy can get himself out of trouble."

"We should go get some tacos, I'm hungry."

"Hold on, we got to get clothes first… let's borrow some of Johan's."

It seemed as if Haou had no respect for Johan, first insulting his intelligence, then going to take his clothing without asking. But the strange thing was that he didn't seem to mind Yohan that much.

"Why not Yohan's clothing?" Judai asked, a little more aggressively than he intended.

"Because…" Haou started, pausing to think of something his brother would buy. "Because Johan wouldn't mind as much?" That was horrible; Haou didn't even say it as a statement but a question, his brother would have to be extremely dense not to pick that up.

"Oh, yeah you're probably right!" Judai said thoughtfully.

You had to be joking; Haou had the densest brother in the world, but then again, it wasn't much of a bad thing. Haou considered all of the pros and cons about having a dense person as your brother, as said brother started to take clothes from Johan's closet.

"Ok! Um now we need underwear!" Judai said from the other room, "What do I do?" Haou wordlessly walked into Johan's room and searched for unused undergarments. He found what he was looking for, in a pack of five.

"Now change." He commanded shoving a pair of boxers at his brother. They changed into what Judai had picked out of Johan's closet. At least Judai had common sense when it came to clothing. They didn't look like complete idiots from a circus for special needs children.

"Let's go now!" Judai cheered, already opening the door out of the apartment.

"I gotta lock the door first." Haou said almost to himself. "And we need money."

"I know!" Judai yelled. "Johan has a debit card! We could use that!"

"Go get it…"

"Ok! I know what the password is too!"

"Don't say it out loud."

"Ok!"

Judai walked back into Johan's room. Would he be mad if Judai and Haou used his debit card? He _did_ leave it there, so that meant that he and Haou were allowed to use it right? Judai decided that maybe he shouldn't use it; after all, there was nothing much that Judai really wanted. He placed Johan's wallet back on his dresser. But Johan wouldn't mind if Judai _borrowed_ some of Johan's money, because his wallet was there, and it must have meant that He wanted Judai to have some spending money, _right?_

Judai decided that he would just take 50 dollars from Johan's wallet instead of the debit card.

"Alright Haou, I have some money! Let's go!" Judai yelled

Soon the two brothers where catching the #2 bus to anywhere when they noticed a pretty blonde girl caring a black kitten. She started to mumble things to herself, and took a seat next to Judai.

"Where are you going?" She asked kindly.

"I guess to the city…" Judai replied, the thing was, he and Haou had actually never decided on where they were going, just that they were going somewhere.

"Don't you recognize me?" She asked. "Maybe you're brother will, because you have _very_ selective memory."

Haou nudged his brother, how in the world did you forget a girl like _that?_

"That's Asuka." He whispered.

"ASUKA! YOU LIVE HERE TOO! SINCE WHEN DID YOU LIVE HERE?" Judai shouted. Soon everyone was staring in their direction, good job Judai, good job.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Judai shouted at everyone. Everyone glanced away at him, probably thinking that he was crazy, probably not too far off from what he really was.

"YEAH! LOOK AWAY NOW!"Judai shouted while making the loser sign with his fingers. The bus suddenly stopped, and Haou thought that the security was coming to kick them off, but they had just reached a stop, Haou decided that it was time to leave, before they really did get kicked off the bus.

"Come on Judai, we're going now." Haou said between clenched teeth, he really _couldn't _take his brother anywhere.

"I guess I'll be coming off of the bus now too." Asuka said, picking up the black kitten. "You two wanna get some coffee or something, because we all need to talk."

"About what?" Haou asked skeptically.

"I'll tell you later, once we're off the bus…"

"YOU WANT DO DATE ME DON'T YOU ASUKA??" Judai asked/yelled.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU! YOU FOGOT WHO I EVEN WAS! WHY WOULD I DATE SOMEONE WHO FOR GOT WHO I WAS?" Asuka yelled back. She yelled so loudly she alarmed the kitten she was holding so much that it jumped out of her hands and into Haou's, since he was currently the only one who _wasn't_ yelling.

"Stop yelling, you're scaring the kitten." Haou stated calmly.

That caused them both to glare at him, but Haou, being the undefeated glare master, put them back in their place of disgraceful glare beginners.

"So, where did you want to eat Asuka?" Haou asked

Minutes later, they were at a little café with a nice view of the city and cute waitresses in cute little French maid outfits. Judai was currently looking at the menu, either trying to make sense of all of the French words or trying to decide what to order. Haou was also ordering, but did sneak the occasional peak at the waitresses. They were all right there! What was Haou supposed to do? Just not look at all?

"Why are you staring at the waitress?" Asuka whispered, a little too loudly.

"Why are you staring at me staring at the waitress?" He asked calmly.

"Shut up, pervert." Asuka whispered. "I don't have the time for such petty arguments with the likes of _you._"

Ouch. That kind of stung, kinda.

"Because you know that you have no comeback?" He asked.

_This isn't good, the authors are making the characters OOC, and they are arguing. _Judai thought.

"Hey Asuka, what did you want to talk about?" Judai asked trying to break the ice.

"Well, it's about you two." She replied. "I just don't know how to start…"

"Well just start!" Judai replied Asuka was starting to scare him a little.

"Well-" Asuka started, but was cut off by a scream and a loud _thud_ sound.

**Ari-Chan: Well that's all for this chapter fokes, we might change this into a humor/horror fic, with a large portion of romance.**

**ReNA: I can't see horror in this fic, at all.**

**Ari-Chan: Oh, don't you worry, I've changed my mind! After this one, let's make a Sci-Fi/Horror fic!**

**ReNA: You can think of ideas for different stories, but not for your first one, does your brain have **_**any**_** priorities? **

**Ari-Chan: Nope, I don't have a one track or focused mind. Anyway! We are gonna start naming chapters after cat puns. So come up with a funny one and include it in your comment, and you might see it as a name for a chapter! R&R!**


	5. I am lion, hear me roar! Meow w

**Ari-Chan: We are so sorry, we meant to update but, ya know, get more stuff to do, and since it's vacay for us I'll update as much as we can.**

**ReNA: Yes, yes we will. *looks up into sky* we promise to update!**

**Ari-Chan: Ok, so this chapter is called "**I am lion, hear me roar! Meow. ^w^"** Thank you **_Yuri n' Chuka_** for this wonderful title****.**

**ReNA: Because, we couldn't think of anything. So here is the belated chapter.**

Haou quickly stood up from his chair, and looked around.

"What in the hell was that?" Asuka asked, looking around like Haou was; only she was sitting down.

"What the hell was what?" Judai asked, head buried in the menu, "_Pear Belle-Hélène, _wonder what that is? I think I should ask someone, Hey waitress! Over here please?"

Haou simply watched as his brother flagged down a waitress, sure, Judai wasn't the sharpest tack in the box, but no one could be _that_ dense, right? He glanced at Asuka who nodded her head, and mouthed 'Let's go investigate'. She started to walk off, black kitten in hands. Haou followed her leaving his brother alone to read the French menu, not bothering to tell him if he turned the menu to the other side, he could see the translations.

It didn't take very long for Haou and Asuka to find were the screaming was coming from. A waitress was being sexually harassed by a drunken man, and Haou was the only male at the area, who wasn't drunk.

"Come on baby, show daddy some love!" The man was saying.

"No! Let go of me! Someone help!" The waitress yelled. She tried to break away from his grip, but he had her skirt. Haou decided it was time to step in, because he could feel Asuka starring at him, or glaring, depended on how you looked at it.

He stepped over what looked like a meal that the waitressed had dropped and grabbed the man's arm, tight enough to force him to let go. As soon as she was freed, the waitress ran off, three other waitresses' following her.

"Hey, you, kid, ya wanna fight, ME?" The man bellowed as he slowly got up. As soon as he got on two feet, he fell backwards, trying to grab the table for support. He regained his balance and charged at Haou, who easily dodged the attack. The man kept swinging at him and Haou kept dodging, until he got tired of dodging, punching him in the left eye. The man fell backwards, and then his friends started to charge at him.

_Why do I always get into fights whenever I eat out?_ Haou thought as he skillfully dodged the drunken men's attacks. He punched one of then kicked the other, the last man tried to run away, but Haou grabbed the back of his shirt before he got out of the door. Haou would have let him leave, but what if he was gonna come back with a gun or some un-drunk pals of his?

"Come on Haou, let's just get back to our table, Judai is waiting." Asuka said, beckoning him to follow her.

"Yeah… whatever." Haou walked away from the mess he had created. Let the waitresses' clean it up. Next time the owner would know that he should hire waiters, in case things got outta hand.

When Haou and Asuka got back to their table the first thing they was Judai arguing with a waitress.

"Do you have fried _SHRIMP?"_ He was asking.

"*_ crevettes frites, aucun, monsieur." _The waitress answered.

"Not crevettes lady! _SHRIMP!_ Do you have fried_ SHRIMP_?"

Haou sighed, they were talking about the same thing but since Judai had no clue that crevettes was French for shrimp. So unless something was done about it, those two would be there for hours.

"Judai, it's a café, they wouldn't have fried shrimp." Haou stated crossly.

He really _couldn't_ take his brother anywhere, at all. Haou looked at the waitress, who jumped at him as if she thought he was gonna yell at her.

"Get me _Café__ au lait_, with _Crème caramel_ nothing else." The waitress then looked at Asuka.

"Um… I'll get what he's getting… and some milk too, not hot though… cold." She said. Haou waited for Asuka to be seated before he sat down.

"Wait, I didn't get to order!" Judai said. Haou just glared at him as if to say shut up. Judai got the message and looked down at his hands, still sulky about not getting to order.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Haou asked, looking at Asuka.

"Well, it's about this girl." She answered. "You guys know her, Rouge; well anyway, she told me some very disturbing news…"

"Is she a lesbian?" Judai asked in a whisper, Haou almost laughed, but he managed to stop himself. His brother could be so dumb at times.

"_No, she is not a lesbian and what I was going to tell you is that the young princes of the world of light have run away, they have taken over the souls of two humans, and without them, the young princesses of dark, will try to take over the human world." _

_Haou almost laughed again, but he saw that Asuka was serious about this. But that just made it funnier. It was like something you would see in the movies. Really bad movies, the kind you only watch to say how badly they failed to all of your friends. Judai looked worried though, and when he saw his twin brother, the one who was usually the serious one silently laughing, he cast that look like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Worried about what the hell your mother was gonna do to your sorry ass. _

"_Haou, this isn't funny, it's serious, and the world could be in DANGER." Judai said, almost in a whisper. But Judai didn't really have a voice for whispering. In fact, it was really loud, so loud that everyone heard and turned toward their direction. This made Haou want to laugh even louder, which he did. _

"_Haou! This is not a laughing matter!" Judai said in another of his loud whispers. This crap was gold, this is not a laughing matter it is serious. Ha, if Judai said one more thing Haou was gonna explode into a laughing fit._

"_Don't say anything Judai; he'll get over it faster." Asuka said in a monotone that said, 'and _you're_ the smart one'. _

"_Wait, I got an idea, this is just a big, BIG eruption of all of the niceness Haou has been hiding in his heart is coming out, and now he'll be nice forever, we just have to make him laugh. Believe it!"_

_Oh gods, the Naruto pun. Even Asuka had to laugh at that one, so did everyone else in the restaurant. Then Haou realized something, where the hell was the food at? Which got him laughing even more, which got Asuka laughing which got everyone in the restaurant laughing. The only one who wasn't laughing was Judai, which was a very odd thing indeed._

I really can't take Haou anywhere…_ He thought._

_**Ari-Chan: Not so rusty after all huh?**_

_**ReNA: Let's not forget that thing we have to say…**_

_**Ari-Chan: What thing?**_

_**ReNA: That thing that people say, when they write fan fiction. **_

_**Ari-Cha**_n_**: The authors notes! **_

_***Dessert made with 4 big pears, ½ lemon, sugar, water, vanilla cream balls (pfff, balls.) Black chocolate and sour cream.**_

_**** French for, no fried shrimp sir.**_

_***** Coffee, and baked caramel custard. (pfff, Custard.)**_

_**ReNA: Yes, that has to be it!**_

_**NOTICE:**_

_**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, WE OWN ONLY THE PLOT, NOTHING ELSE.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Cat got your tongue?

**Ari-Chan: We are sooooooo Sorry! It's just that ideas didn't flow until today.**

**ReNA: Yeah and I think some of you Fubuki lovers will love this! And finally, a hint of darkshipping, a slight one. **

**Ari-Chan: On with the chapter.**

**Title: Cat got your tongue? **

**We do not own Yu Gi Oh! GX. No copyrights intended. **

After fifteen minutes of pure sitting and waiting for the food to come, Asuka Judai and Haou got tired of waiting, so they just left.

"Man, that place was weird, all those French words, I couldn't understand a thing!" Judai exclaimed when they were outside.

"Yeah, and the service was bad too." Asuka said "It was taking a long time, I understand if it was a meal, but just coffee and a desert, along with cold milk shouldn't take that long."

"Well we better get Haou his coffee fix, or else he'll blow." Judai said, glancing over at his twin brother, who was currently zoning out.

"I think there is a star bucks around here somewhere… we could probably get something to eat as well…"

"Really? Let's go then!"

Judai and Asuka started to walk off in search of a coffee place, Haou trailed behind them, at his own pace. He figured that he didn't need to catch up with them as long as he could still see them he would be ok.

"Haou! Can you go any slower?" Judai shouted

Haou ignored him and walked even slower, just to piss his brother off.

"Fine then I'll leave you! Right Asuka, we'll just leave him behind!"

Asuka giggled, brother's these days, and speaking about brothers, how as hers doing? He lived around here didn't he? If she did find his apartment that would mean that star bucks was in the opposite direction. This meant that she had a horrible sense of direction, or maybe she was just thinking about her brother subconsciously, like a good younger sister.

"Hey guys, we're gonna make a little detour, how about visiting Fubuki?" She asked.

"Sure" Judai said as Haou said "Whatever" at the same time.

Asuka sighed, _boys…_ she thought

Now the hunt was on, to find Fubuki's apartment, and maybe have a bite there as well. But what if he wasn't even home? Or what if she walked in on him having sex or something? She should probably call…

She placed the kitten in her hands down, and rummaged in her bag until she found her cell phone. Ironically it started to ring, Fubuki was calling her.

'Hello?'

'Hey, sissy I miss you; you hardly ever come over anymore! How about a visit, you know? For old times, we could even have a duel or two and you could tell me about your love life! Do you even have one yet?'

'My love life is none of your business!' She said, a little too loudly because she could hear Haou and Judai snickering behind her.

"You two shut up!" She snapped. And the two boys immediately stood at attention.

"Yes sir!" They said together.

'Hey sissy, who's there? Your boyfriend, is he you know who?'

'AGRH SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!' Asuka said, blushing heavily 'You're so, full of it!'

_So, she hasn't gotten over her crush on Ryo then._ Haou thought, _ha-ha, funny_.

'Anyway, you should come visit me, because I love you sis! Are you close yet? Cause I can open the door for you!'

'Yeah, I'm outside.'

'Good! And you know what? I'll even invite him, and wait, who are you with?'

'Twins.'

'Ah, so _they_ were laughing at you, ha-ha we should make this like a reunion yeah! Let's throw a party, the whole gang, so let's see, we needa have Momoe and Junko, and Manjome and Sho, and Kezan. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun!' Fubuki said excitedly.

'We can't just suddenly do that, and besides, I just wanted to visit, and Judai and Haou have to get home soon right?' She asked, turning toward the two boys, looking for help, but it was not going to come from them.

"No, we don't have to go home soon, we have all day." The said in sync, both smiling, but for different reasons. Haou just wanted to see Asuka freak out when Ryo came, and Judai was excited about seeing some more of his old friends again.

'Alright, but its last minute, no one is gonna be able to come…' She said to her brother.

Asuka was wrong, they did come, even Ryo, oh my. She didn't know if she wanted to grab one of her brother's Hawaii themed props and smack him over the head with it or hug him for Ryo's appearance. She saw her brother point at her, and she saw Ryo looking in her direction, ok, now she _knew_ she wanted to smack him with a prop. And oh god, he was coming her way, did she look ok? Did she smell ok, was she ok?

It wasn't like her to freak out like this, but Ryo just made her heart beat really fast. But it was not time to freak out; she had to remain level headed, like she was known for.

She took a deep breath, and tried to quiet the storm which was her mind.

"Hey Asuka, how have you been?" Ryo asked.

"I've been fine, how about you?" She asked politely. She was surprised that she managed to make that sound like a normal sentence.

"I've been ok, life could be better, life could be worse, you know?"

"Yeah…"

Fubuki then decided to step in, get the conversation rolling, because those two where just gonna sit there and stare at each other otherwise.

"Hey, this is a reunion, talk about high school! Remember the days of duel academy?" He said.

"Remember when I used to call you annoying?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I lied, now you're annoying."

"Tell me about it."Asuka said. "Throwing a party last minute like this, he's lucky everyone had free time. Because if I had to cook all that food and no one came, I would have murdered him."

"Ha-ha, I can see what you have to put up with." Ryo said.

Oh, so they were just gonna talk about Fubuki, real nice, after he gave them such a good conversation starter and all. But as the guru of love, Fubuki would have to deal with it. Now, who else to work love magic on? Fubuki looked around, and saw Manjome, sulking in a corner.

Oh yeah. He had a crush on Asuka didn't he?

**A FEW HOURS LATER TIME 6:00 PM**

"That was a fun party wasn't it?" Judai asked looking at Asuka, seeing as his brother shut himself in Fubuki's room and watched TV, and fell asleep. And Fubuki didn't even find out until the party was done.

"Yeah, it actually was, it's good to see your friends again, you talk on the phone with them but it's not the same as seeing them face to face." She replied.

"And by friends you mean…?" Fubuki asked, wanting praise for being such a genius love guru.

"Junko, Momoe, the crew." She answered blankly.

Just then Haou came out of Fubuki's room.

"Had a nice nap princess?" Judai said tauntingly.

"Shut it."

"Well peace guys! Asuka is sleeping over tonight! Hey, next time let's have a sleep over!" Fubuki said, while shoving Haou and Judai out. "Get home safe!" He said, while shutting the door.

"Let's go home, I'm tired." Haou said while yawning.

"But you just woke up!"

**AT JOHAN AND YOHAN'S APARTMENT TIME 6:15 PM**

"Hey, where did Judai go?" Johan asked.

"Where did Haou go?" Yohan asked.

Just then the door opened with Haou and Judai entering.

"Where did you two go?" Johan asked.

"Oh, just nowhere at all!" Judai said.

"Aww Haou is sleepy." Yohan said while hugging the brunette. Either Haou was too tired to really care, or he liked being hugged by Yohan, because he didn't even try to stop the other. Judai and Johan just stood there shell shocked.

Haou just yawned and let Yohan carry him into the bedroom.

That was soon followed by a loud _THUMP_ noise and Yohan saying

"That hurt damnit!"

Judai and Johan glanced over at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"So where did you go anyway, where did you two go?"

**Ari-Chan: and we are done, but fear not, if we get at least two reviews by the end of the day, we will update soon!**

**ReNA: Yes so review! We love reviews, they make us happy, and when we are happy we get good ideas! And we still need a name for the next chapter, if you help, you will win this Jim plushie.**

**Ari-Chan: Hell no! That's mine betch.**

**ReNA: Fine then, this Haou plushie.**

**Ari-Chan: that's mine too. Give them a Fubuki plushie.**

**ReNA: Hell no, it's mine, back off.**

**Ari-Chan: Fear not, you will get something, as soon as we can agree on it.**


	7. Chapter 7: I tin I saw a puddy cat

**ReNA: Ari-Chan's not here because her step bros are getting in the way of writing. So I'll be writing this chapter by myself. So enjoy this chapter and remember. WE NO OWN YU GI OH GX. We wish, err… I wish because I'm by myself. T^T **

**Chapter Title: I tink I saw a pussy cat. (Big thanks to Yuri n' Chuka)**

**TIME, 6:45 AM**

Johan got out of bed on time today, and he went to go take a shower. As her emerged from his room, he could smell the breakfast that he and Yohan where going to eat being prepared. And it smelt like, pancakes! Yes, pancakes the best food on earth! Yohan must have known that Johan needed pancakes to survive, or at least really wanted them. Johan sneaked into the kitchen to sneak a peak, and a bite but Yohan must have known that he was coming because next thing Johan knew was he was being dragged to the bathroom by the ear.

"Take a shower first, and then eat." Yohan said shoving his brother into the bathroom.

**TIME: 7:15 AM**

Johan emerged from the shower, a new man, with a manly scent, the manly scent _old spice_. This of his brother's _old spice_, Johan's was called, childish curry. Which smelt like curry, but tasted nothing like it at all, Johan would know, he tried it before.

"Time for food!" Johan declared as he raced toward the pancakes, Yohan always made a lot of pancakes, but this time it looked like not even Johan could finish them.

"You made all of this for me?"

"No, for Haou and Judai too"

"Oh. Well, can I have most of it? And where did they even go to anyway?"

Yohan jerked his thumb in the direction of the cat beds, where Haou and Judai were sleeping together, in their cat forms. The cat beds were right next to each other but one of them looked unused, which made Yohan think that only one of them was needed. Yohan watched as his brother helped himself to the pancakes and went to go take a shower, at least today wouldn't be embarrassing.

**TIME 7:45 AM**

"Johan, it's time to go!" Yohan called to his brother, who was brushing his teeth.

"I'm not done yet!" His brother exclaimed.

"Well hurry up! I don't want to be late; my boss is having a meeting at 8' sharp!"

After a minute or two more of brushing Johan was ready to go, he had everything he needed, Metro card, wallet, the works, but he felt like he was missing something he needed.

"Have your report on you?" Yohan asked.

"Oh that's what I was missing!" Johan said, then he ran into his room looking everywhere for it, then he realized he didn't print it yet.

"OK, now, I'm truly ready!" Johan declared and so he and his brother went to go catch the bus.

**TIME 8:30 AM**

'_Haou, where did everyone go?' _Judai asked his brother cat Haou.

'_Work I guess… I'm hungry.' _His brother replied

'_Me two, wait, what's that smell?' _ Judai asked, sniffing the air.

'_Smells, sweet…' _Haou replied.

'_An adventure, to find the sweet smelling thing I hope we can eat it! And we can have another adventure, exploring the apartment hurray!' _Judai said, leaping out of thecat bed and Haou's grip as well.

'_Judai, we are NOT having an adventure.'_ Haou said, but it was too late, his brother was already in the kitchen trying to reach the "sweet scent"

'_Haou, I need a boost up to this counter, like we practiced!' _ Judai said to his brother Haou, who was currently trying to go back to sleep. '_No sleeping Haou, bad Haou wake up!'_

Judai pulled Haou from the back of his neck, only to be scared away by Haou who started to show his teeth, viciously.

_Scary…_ Judai thought _Now how am I gonna get up the counter?_

Poor Judai forgot he could have turned into a human and got it for himself.

**TIME 9:30 AM AT YOHAN'S JOB**

"So that's it! I need 2 male models, brunettes if you can find them, for the shoot! Whoever gets them first, will get a promotion and a pay raise, Dismissed." With that said the 'Boss' left the meeting room, no one really knew what the boss' name was so the ones closer to him called their boss Mr. Bob the boss. A very odd name for a very odd man, who asked for very odd things, like male models.

Why did they even need male models in the first place? This was a commercial for shampoo, called chōcolate. This made Yohan wonder what it tasted like, and worry what it smelt like.

_And where am I gonna find two brunette male models?_

He forgot about to Kitty cat boys, Named Judai and Haou, who where brunettes and could help out. Oh well, He'll know soon.

**BACK AT THE APARTMENT**

'_Judai, you are going to kill yourself this way.' _Haou said bluntly, watching his brother try to climb up the counter stopped being funny a little while ago. Now it was starting to get on his nerves. Maybe if he gave Judai a boost he would reach it and stop climbing.

'_I'll help you…' _Haou said.

'_Now that's the spirit haha we can do it together and eat!' _Judai said as he somehow managed to climb on Haou's back. Haou then jumped up and Judai jumped as well and was finally able to reach the Counter, only to find that the sweet scent was trapped in a microwave. If only Judai had a human form, then he could get the sweet scent out. And just then he remembered he did have a human form!

'_Time to… TRANSFORM!' _Judai yelled as he jumped off of the counter, spinning as he became a human, and landed flat on his face.

"That hurt…" Judai said rubbing his face. He went over to the microwave and got out the pancakes or "Sweet scent", as he was getting plates Haou transformed as well, only not as dramatic as his brother. He went to sit at the table and let His brother serve him. Judai put the plate with the pancakes on the table and got two paper plates from on top of the microwave.

"Let's eat!" They both said together.

"These are really soft and sweet Haou, I'm surprised you're eating them." Judai said, with food in his mouth.

Haou swallowed the same time as Judai and said "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry." Judai said sheepishly. "But you don't usually eat sweets, so why start now?"

"Because… I'm hungry, and this is just bread with some kind of syrup on them."

"It's not bread, it's different!" Judai said "Look at it!" He held up one of his pancakes to show Haou. "See it's shaped in a circle!"

"It's made with dough, its bread made with baking powder instead of yeast and fried in a pan." Haou argued

"Its way different from stupid bread this is the essence of life!" Judai said waving the pancake around like a flag. "Essence of life, long lives the pancake!"

"Judai, I'm telling you, its bread made with baking powder instead of yeast, and fried in a damn pan." Haou said coldly.

"Let's see what _Google_ says about it!" Judai said, walking towards the computer in the living room, he turned it on and waited for it to load.

"Crap!" Judai said "its password protected."

"Let me see about that." Haou said walking to the computer. He typed in "_kill Ari-Chan and ReNA"_ and it worked.

"There, now _Google_ it." Haou said.

"Ok, p-a-n-c-a-k-e-s." Judai said, as he typed with one hand, very slowly. "_I'm feeling lucky _or _Google search_?"

"_Google search_." Haou answered.

"Ok, here's the wiki page and… CRAP it is bread." Judai said.

"Told you so…" Haou said calmly.

**MEAN WHILE AT YOHAN'S LUNCH BREAK**

_Two brunettes, models, two brunettes. _ Yohan thought pacing around the office. _Gotta remember to by cat food. Cats combs, two cats, Buy clothes for Judai and Haou… _

"THAT'S IT!" Yohan yelled suddenly "That's the answer…" He looked around, and everyone was staring at him. He laughed nervously and went back to eating his lunch, with a smile on his face.

_That promotion is so mine… _He thought.

**ReNA: And that's the end! R&R and remember, we do not own YU GI OH GX. But we do read our reviews and a big thank you to all of you Guys! *THROWS HAOU PLUSHIES AT EVERYONE* enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: D: Got milk? For A Cat?

**Ari-Chan: I'm finally left alone. Now the chapter will really begin!**

**ReNA: Let me just say I missed you so much.**

**Ari-Chan: Aww I missed you two. And I also miss my Haou plushies.**

**ReNA: Pardon?**

**Ari-Chan: I know you gave them away. So I'm giving away Johan plushies.**

**ReNA: Oh, now it's on!**

**Muse Jim: They own nothing, but the plot. **

**TIME 11:45 AM**

"I'm bored." Judai declared for the tenth time in the pass half an hour. "Let's do something fun. Like bake a cake!"

"How about bread?" Haou asked opening one eye. He was currently trying to take a nap on the couch but Judai's voice was preventing him from falling asleep. Judai turned to his brother sadly, he hadn't gotten over the pancake episode they had earlier that day.

"Pancakes…" He murmured "Oh, pancakes… are bread…"

_That will shut him up_ Haou thought as his brother's face formed a frown. _Now back to sleep…_

"Hey I got an idea!" Judai said suddenly,only to find his brother asleep. "Haou wake up!"

_Or not…_ Judai thought, _I'm getting you back now! _

Judai went into Johan's room and looked around for a giant tee shirt for Haou and regular clothing for himself, after all, they were still… undressed. Judai looked into Johan's closet for something suitable for himself and changed into it. Then he went into the living room and pulled the tee shirt over his brother's head, then dragged him into Yohan's room putting his brother on the bed, and then he looked for some paper and a pen or pencil and found them. He wrote in the neatest handwriting he had "_I'm yours"_ and put it in Haou's hand. Now all that had to happen was for Haou to fall asleep and stay that way until Yohan and Johan got back. But until then, Judai had to pray his brother didn't wake up, and find something to do. So Judai went into Johan's room again, this time unsure of what he was looking for, started digging in the closet. He found a box that was suggestively labeled, "_When the time is right…" _Judai opened it and found a French maid uniform, with black panties to boot. Judai took it out and placed it on the side; he would look at it later. Judai picked up a bottle that contained lotion? Judai pumped a bit out, it was too watery to be lotion or good lotion anyway. He also noticed little candies at the bottom of the box; he opened one of them and tore open the rapper.

"What the heck? This is a condom…" He said out loud. "So that means that was… lube."

This was so going against Judai's line of judgment, but then again the box looked like it had never been opened, so there was a chance that Johan didn't know what was inside of it. Judai put everything back in its place and left Johan's room.

_I'll pretend nothing ever happened… forget about it all in front of the TV_ He thought.

**TIME 6:15 PM** (**hehe, major time skip.)**

"We're back!" Johan yelled once he entered the apartment.

"Yay Johan's back!" Judai said, throwing himself onto Johan.

"Hahaha yes I'm back, isn't it wonderful!"

"Yes, wonderful indeed!"

Yohan merely stared at the two of them, when had they become so chummy all of the sudden?

He went into his room to take a nap when he saw Haou sleeping, with a little note that said "_I'm yours"._ Was that for real, or was it a trap? He decided to wake the sleeping boy up and ask him.

"Haou, wakey wake up!" Yohan whispered, caressing his check. In response the brunette moved his face closer to Yohan's hand. And then woke up.

"Huh… hmm." He mumbled rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up. "Argh! What the hell is going on?"

"So I guess this is not true" Yohan said, handing Haou the paper.

"What's not true?" He asked then his eyes widened and he started to visibly blush. "W-what is this CRAP?"

Yohan smiled, Haou looked so cute right now. Said teen cleared his throat and said "W-well anyway, this was some joke so forget about it." Haou then crumpled the paper and threw it at Yohan's face.

"But who would make such a joke?" Yohan asked, thanking the person in the back of his mind.

"Judai would…" Haou said "He is fucking dead."

"Hey watch your mouth."

"Bite me."

"I would do that…"

Then Yohan heard laughing coming from outside of the door, and saw Judai's face.

"I didn't pfff mean to interrupt you." He said, trying his best not to fall on the floor and start laughing.

"Judai?" Haou asked.

"Yes Haou?"

"Your days are numbered…" And with that said Haou began to chase his brother around the apartment, and got Yohan and Johan in trouble with one of the tenants, but with a little mind manipulation, err string pulling, they were forgiven.

"See? We almost got in trouble and it's all your fault!" Judai said accusingly pointing at his brother.

"You should have never run away." Haou replied.

"I'm not just gonna sit there and let you beat me up!"

"You should have."

And that was when Yohan remembered something very important that he needed to ask Haou and Judai.

"How would you two like to be male models for a commercial?" Yohan asked excitedly.

"No!" Haou said with equal enthusiasm.

"Well to bad, because you all ready are!" Yohan said, pumping a fist into the air.

"WHAT?" Haou and Judai said in unison.

**Ari-Chan: And that's the end! It's good to be back!**

**ReNA: My Johan plushies… T^T**

**Ari-Chan: Suck it up and take it like a man. *Hands out Johan plushies to all of the reviewers and readers.***

**ReNA: I'm not a man. T^T**

**Ari-Chan: *Hands Johan plushie to rabid dog*** **you aren't?**

**Johan: Please be careful with that Mr. Doggie.**

**Rabid Dog: R&R and remember Ari-Chan and ReNA do not own Yu Gi Oh GX or any of the characters!**

**Everyone else: *stares at dog* **


	9. Chapter 9: The cat's out of the closet

**Ari-Chan: Omg! An update! Gomen, meant to update sooner, but I was having too much fun this summer!**

**ReNA: With your-**

**Ari-Chan: -covers mouth- Shut up ReNA! **

**ReNA: Haha! Ok, ok I get it I'll stop!**

**Ari-Chan: on with the chapter, on with it!**

Judai was so excited for some reason, he didn't know why but he just had so much energy! And it needed to be wasted, or else he might blow something up!* so he went on a walk around the block, because how bad could it be? As he neared the bus stop he overheard a conversation between two drivers.

"Get out of my way you fool! You cut me off like a retard!"

"Get behind me! Drive like a man."

Judai stared at them; it was getting interesting, he should record this and show it to Haou, because Haou just loved it when people yelled at each other.

"You little_ beep_ go _beep beep beep!"_

"Right back at you _beep!_"

It was time to leave now.

Judai walked back home when he encountered a little shop at the side of the road. Out of curiosity he went in.

"Welcome, young friend, what might I do for you today?" Asked a voice, but Judai didn't see a body attached to it.

"Nothing, I just came in because it looked interesting." Judai replied, still looking for someone, or something.

"I see, how about I give you this special drink that you can share with your twin brother, Haou?" The voice asked. Wait, how did this person know that Judai had a twin, and why did the voice sound so familiar?

"Who are you?" Judai asked "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"God kid, you still didn't figure out it was me? You're so slow, I should just show you who I am, but then that would be no fun*"

Judai was both confused and insulted, he knew the voice, he knew the insults, but just couldn't put a name to it.

"Whatever just put this in your brother's punch or something, and you drink it as well? And make sure he doesn't see it, and come back after a week. But make sure you don't tell him until after a week, got it? Because you're the naïve one so it's ok."

"Ok peace, I'm not taking your drink thingy because I don't know where you are." Judai said before leaving, little did he know, the potion was already slipped into his pocket upon entering the building.

As soon as Judai reached home he was welcomed, or glomped, it depended on how you looked at it by Johan.

"You're still alive! Oh Yohan isn't this great?" Johan said while greeting, or glomping Judai. "Oh Judai, where have you been, Are you ok? Did any strange man approach you telling you to do something strange?"

_You're acting like he's a little kid._ Haou thought as he sweat dropped,_ Judai is not that retarded, yet._

"Oh Haou, You're safe as well! This is wonderful! Oh I was worried!" Yohan said, trying to give Haou a hug. The brunette just walked away to go pull Johan off of his brother.

TIME ERRS… LATER THAT DAY!

Judai felt something sticking his butt all day, and he had just finally gotten sick of it. He went into the bathroom to investigate, when he found an odd bottle.

_**Put this in your brother's drink and you drink it as well.**_

"Well he did know Haou's name and stuff like that so I guess it's a good thing?" Judai said to himself, "Well, Haou, tell me what it tastes like. Time to spike your punch, Haha."

Judai put the bottle back in his pocket and poured out some Lemonade for Haou and some for himself. He then poured the contents of the bottle into both of the drinks, as evenly as he could.

Judai found Haou sitting on the couch, watching some reality show.

"Here want some?" Judai asked handing his brother the drink.

"I guess… why not?"

Judai watched as Haou drank the whole cup in one gulp.

"Is it good?" Judai asked looking to see if anything was wrong with Haou.

"It's kinda sweet."

"Oh really?" Judai asked. He took a sip, and then He finished drink as well.

"Judai, what the hell did you put in this?" Haou asked.

"Just a magic potion that I got from a random guy I met when I walked into his shop because I was curious about it. Haha" Judai answered; there was no point in lying because Haou _always _knew.

"Oh, that's what you did? You little hahahahahahahaha~" Was Haou's reply

"What the hell is so funny? Now we are screwed!" Judai argued

"It can't be bad, just a little drink, and besides he knew your name!" Haou replied.

"My name?" Judai asked

"Yeah Haou and wait, why are your eyes brown?"

"What? Why are yours golden?"

**Ari-Chan: Chapter end! **

* **It would be no fun and there would be little to no plot.**

**ReNA: Ok, tell us what you think, or else bob the rabid dog will kill you in your sleep.**

**Bob the rabid dog: Remember Ari-Chan and ReNA own nothing! So don't sue! Ruff**

**Both: *stare***


	10. Chapter 10: OMG SPOON!

**LAST TIME ON THE TROUBLE WITH CATS BEHIND THE SCENES**

**Ari-Chan: I'm back to put it in motion I'm back to tell you no lies! I'm back I'm back~**

**ReNA: Zomg! We ARE back, and we have a new chapter made just for you guys!**

**Ari-Chan: Haha you will just LOVE this chapter!**

**ReNA: Because we have a special surprise for you-**

**Haou: There is no way I am doing this!**

**Director: CUT, CUT, CUT!**

**Haou: I will not wear this! –Holds up sailor outfit- No way at all!**

**Ari-Chan: And why not?**

**Haou: I refuse! I have my rights!**

**ReNA: My fic, my rules, get to dressing or else we release bob on you!**

**Ari-Chan: OUR fic and we will do NO such thing to Haou!**

**ReNA: Judai is cooperating! He's in the dressing room changing!**

**Jim: He's **_**hiding**_**.**

**ReNA: WHAT? BOB GET OUT HERE NOW!**

**Bob the rabid dog: ruff, -eyes glow red- ReNA? But Ari's the violent one…**

**ReNA: Screw that! Get Judai out here now!**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW… ERR FANFIC!**

"Judai, just what did you put in the drink? What kind of bottle?" Haou asked

"I don't really know, and the bottle was one of those plastic mini water bottles…" Judai replied.

"Plastic, water bottles, gross… we just drank from someone's back wash…" Haou mumbled.

Now, to anyone who happened to be stalking, or carefully watching Judai and Haou's discussion they would think that Judai was going insane trying to play a joke on someone, and Haou was going right along with the plan. And there was someone watching, or two people, who were also twins and where wondering what was going on, and they went by the names of Yohan and Johan.

"_What_ are they trying to pull here?" Johan whispered to his brother.

"I don't know, but it's about time we found out!" Yohan whispered, loudly. He crawled on the floor army style and hid behind a couch, and motioned for Johan to follow, which he did.

"Why are we hiding behind a couch?" Johan asked, he didn't like sneaking around, especially in his own home, he should be able to walk around freely and listen to whatever he wanted but have his own privacy.

"So we could do THIS!" Yohan shouted jumping from behind the couch, right in front of Judai and Haou.

"What is the matter with you?"Haou asked, but Yohan didn't know it was Haou, he thought it was Judai.

"No, what is the matter with you? _You're _the _nice _one. Haou over there is the mean one!" Yohan declared pointing at Haou.

"No that's not right because I put a potion thingy that I got from a guy that I don't know and put them in me and Haou's drinks and then we switched bodies so now I'm Haou and He's me!" Judai blurted out.

"Sure you are…" Johan said emerging from behind the couch.

"You don't believe me?" Judai asked pointing at himself.

"It's not as cute if you're gonna do it in Haou's body…" Yohan stated.

"What does that mean?" Haou asked "That I'm not cute?"

"No, just not in the innocent way, your cute in the, '_yeah I'm cute, now go die'_ way." Yohan said.

Haou didn't reply but turned around to walk off. "Come on Judai." He said, not turning around to face his brother.

"And you have a cute butt." Yohan added.

Haou still didn't reply but this time he was blushing, and trying to use Judai's* hair to block off his face.

"Hey you're blushing!" Judai said, pointing at his brother "He's blushing!"

With that Haou opened the door and left the apartment.

"Hey wait up!" Judai yelled, running after his brother. They walked in silence for a little while when Judai decided to break it.

"Haou, is there a _slight_ possibility that you _may _not _hate_ Yohan with all of your heart?"

Haou walked even faster, mumbling about how much he wanted to kill Judai after he got his body back.

"Wait up! Stop walking so fast, you know you don't where the _most loose_ clothing!" Judai shouted. "Where are we even going anyway?"

And that's when Haou turned around. "To that man you got the potion from, I wanna see who it is, how we can return to normal, and punch his face in."

"Oh, if that's the cause than he's right behind you trying to sneak away." Judai said, pointing behind Haou.

Haou turned around and saw the man, indeed trying to leave. He was warming up his_ Volkswagen_ desperately. But thecar was an older model so it was taking a long time. Enough time for Haou to run up to the car and stop the man from leaving. He knocked on the glass of the door and motioned for the man to wind down the window.

"Hey." Was all that Haou had to say for the man to give a confession.

"I had to do it; my boss put me up to it! I swear! He told me not to tell anyone that he left, and he said to give you and then I did and then-then he told me to run and if I didn't make it then I had to give you this, and so now I'll give you this it will turn you back to normal and then-" The man stopped for some much needed breath.

"My boss he- he said not to tell you who he was but just that you knew him, and that you and you brother belong to him and then he said not to tell you where he was until the time was right and then he said w-we would meet again soon and that the story is finally getting a plot just stick to it! Or some weird thing like that and then-" The man stopped again to breathe. He handed Haou the potion to turn him and Judai back to normal, and right after Haou took the potion a helicopter came out of nowhere and hooked the car up. Haou backed away from the vehicle and watched as the man ascended in his crappy ride.

"That guy was a nervous wreck huh Haou?" Judai asked jokingly "I bet he's in deep trouble for saying so much."

"Shut up, you're in deep trouble too." Haou replied. "What were you thinking, drugging us both?"

"Well, I… trusted him, for some reason…" Judai said.

"Whatever, let's go home." Haou said.

"Oh yeah, Haou?" Judai asked running up to catch up with his brother.

"What could if possibly be now Judai?"

"Is it possible that there is a bone in your body that doesn't _hate_ Yohan?" Judai asked. "I think you do, because you where blushing and it was so cute."

Haou sped up his walking again, ignoring Judai's yelling to wait up, and then he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Hey you where pant, listening to me…" Judai said, out of breath from running so fast.

"Do you like Johan?" Haou asked

"Well yeah, I like him a lot actually. We could be really good friends!" Judai said, smiling.

_Either Judai is the densest idiot to walk the face of the earth, or that was the most skillful dodge for a question ever… _Haou thought looking at his brother who appeared to be smirking. _Huh, so we are related after all…_

"Let's go home and bake cookies!" Judai said and with that he started running home.

"Wait up Judai…" Haou mumbled "you'll fall if you run too fast."

**NOW ON THE TROUBLE WITH CATS BEHIND THE SCENES!**

**Ari-Chan: Good job ReNA scared Judai away. And I don't think he's coming back…**

**ReNA: I did what I had to. It's Judai's fault for running so fast.**

**Bob the rabid dog: No, what you did was unnecessary, in fact, illegal.**

**ReNA: Shut up bob. No one asked you, Stoopid dog.**

**Bob the rabid dog: -eyes glow blood red- what did you just call me?**

**Ari-Chan: Bob, let it slide, ReNA just hasn't learned yet.**

**ReNA: Learned what? **

**Ari-Chan: Your place that's what. Penalty! Buy us lunch, order from super director Suzumiya Haruhi!**

**Super director Haruhi Suzumiya: Yes, buy us lunch, what are you waiting for? Penalty, buy us drinks!**

**ReNA: Who are you?**

**Ari-Chan: She is HARUHI how do you NOT know her? **

**Bob the rabid dog: Have you never heard about Haruhism? Ruff**

**Ari-Chan: Next time on the trouble with cat's behind the scenes, ReNA will learn about Haruhism. **


	11. Chapter 11:The hetrosexual kitten

**LAST TIME ON THE TROUBLE WITH CATS BEHIND THE SCENES**

**Johan: We have to find Judai! We need him for the fanfic! Oh no, the modeling thing is tomorrow!**

**Yohan: Who will save pfff us? Hahahahahahahaha! **

**Haou: we need a hero like –flips through pages of script- The amazing awesomeness of Ari-Chan! **

**Ari-Chan: dadada! I'm here to save the day, with my super dog bob, and my sides kick ReNA!**

**ReNA: I see him in a corner, I got him! –Runs over and shakes Judai, then yanks him by the arm-**

**Judai: …**

**Bob the rabid dog: ReNA?**

**ReNA: Yeah bob?**

**Bob the rabid dog: He has YUBELS eyes, we are all gonna die! Well, you are, me and Ari did nothing, so run.**

**Yubel/Judai: Don't you hate me? I should kill you now.**

**ReNA: I love you Yubel-Chan!**

**Yubel/Judai: Who said YOU can call me Chan? Die now!**

**NOW, BACK TO THE SHOW, ERR FANFICTION STORY**

"_Judai?_" Haou asked while looking at his brother, who appeared to be asleep on the couch, but Haou could tell he was awake, because his breathing was too fast for him to be asleep.

"_Yes Haou, you're still awake?"_ Was his reply.

"_Yeah, do you ever wonder why things just seem to work themselves out sometimes, like there are 2 people writing a story that is your life?" _ Haou asked, he didn't expect Judai to have an intelligent reply or even have a reply, but Haou needed to get that off his chest.

"_No, go to sleep, we have to do that modeling thing tomorrow. And I have a bad feeling about it…"_ Judai replied, not really understanding Haou's question but deciding to ignore it. All throughout childhood Haou came up with questions like the one he just asked, and at first Judai tried to answer but Haou was just on a higher intellect level than Judai would, could ever dream of, and Haou was just gonna get smarter. But it didn't mean Judai got dumber, just pretended to be an idiot just so he didn't have to think about those questions and want to find out the answer. Because he was sure there was going to be something painful in the answers, and Judai's mind body and soul could not take any more pain.

You see, Judai and Haou where twins, but they were not always half cat. They used to be human children, no supernatural powers, no cute cat ears, just kids. But their father had a thing for gambling and their mother couldn't pay for it with her part time job as an intern, so she did what a 19 year old stuck with a dead end marriage could do, sell her body. She worked as an intern by day, hooker by night, and their father either didn't notice, or didn't care. But even with the new found way to make cash, they were still in dept. but then one day their mother met a scientist at her, "night job" as she liked to call it. The scientist told her about experiments he and his co-workers were doing on cats and orphan children they found on the street, and how he needed some more children, two more children, preferably twins to experiment on. The scientists were willing to pay big money to get said children. The money could pay off all of the debts plus get a new house, a new car and other nice things. So mother, as Judai liked to call her agreed. So the very next day the scientist came to take Judai and Haou away. He handed mother a big envelop and she thanked him so much times that she was turning different colors. The scientist then took Judai and Haou to his laboratory, their new home. It was a very creepy place really; there was the stench of dead children mixed in with bleach. Haou even found the room where the children were kept. But that was on the second to last day they had to stay in the place. If one was to ask how many years Judai and Haou stayed in that laboratory Judai would have no clue, time and space seemed to move at a rapid pace at times, but at other times it moved so slowly that it felt like time had froze and was slowly thawing out. That and that no one had ever thought to bring a calendar. Or maybe they did, because they always knew when they could leave.

But Judai didn't want to think of those kinds of thoughts anymore; he wanted to go to sleep and wake up tomorrow and get the commercial thing over with. The next morning he woke up with the feeling of sun on his fur and stretched out, then nudged Haou to wake up. He noticed Johan on the couch, watching a TV show or something. He jumped onto the Blunettes' lap. Johan started to pet him which made him purr softly. A commercial came onto the TV and Judai thought it was quite stupid. It went like this:

_Ari-Chan: Hello it's me again, I am your ruler so I just wanted to say thank you to all of my faithful reviewers! Don't worry, the plot will start to make sense soon, and don't think all of the worry is over, 'cause it's not over till the end!_

_ReNA: You really need to stop talking about the plot you'll never have… _

_Bob the rabid dog: Rena this is your fanfic and you aren't even helping, other than the first chapter! Why don't you try it sometime?_

_ReNA: I __**am**__ helping with the plot! _

_Ari-Chan: You just said we wouldn't have a plot! I find out your lies! I find out your lies!_

_ReNA: -_- please enjoys the rest of the show._

_Director: CUT, CUT, CUT, NOW_

"Now that was a waste of time, they need to take those chicks out of power." Johan said.

"I agree the second in command is the worst assistant dictator ever." Yohan said, taking a seat on the couch, next to the cat bed where Haou was still sleeping.

"Hey, it's weird, but I feel like we should be doing something important." Johan said.

"Oh _**crap **_I forgot the commercial shoot auditions are today!" Yohan yelled jumping from the couch, rushing to the bathroom. Haou opened an eye then closed it again.

Judai jumped from Johan's lap changing into his human form and landing on his head, almost knocking over the coffee table. He grabbed Haou and started to shake him. "Wake up hurry!"

Haou opened one of his eyes again, and jumped from Judai's grip.

"God, I'm up…" He mumbled.

Just then Yohan burst out from the shower.

"Hurry and change we only got an hour!" Yohan yelled, shoving Judai into the bathroom.

"A whole hour?" He asked, "That's plenty of time!"

Yohan didn't reply, he just shoved Judai into the bathroom and watched as Haou changed into his human form.

"You go bathe with him!" Yohan yelled pushing Haou into the bathroom. "Wait never mind! You go eat and then take a shower, get something for Judai to where to! Oh man we gotta hurry! I'll be late" Haou walked into the kitchen calmly and got himself some milk and cereal and calmly ate cereal. After he was done he went to go get some clothes for Judai. Surprisingly enough Yohan had actually gotten them some clothes from his way home one day. Haou walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to drop Judai's clothes on the floor. After two minutes in counting, Judai was fully dressed and ready to eat. Haou gathered his own clothes and took his shower. He came out of the bathroom in exactly 20 minutes, ready to leave.

As soon as Haou was out of the bathroom Yohan was sprinting towards the door with Judai trying to run after him. Haou nodded and Johan who was holding the door for them and left. At first he was walking slowly, but soon he had to run as well, catching up with Yohan at this rate was a good idea. They finally reached the bus stop and got to Yohan's job in one piece.

Only thing is, they where one hour _early_ and Judai got bored very easily.

_Thank god for _DDR_ and _Guitar Hero _being in this place. _Yohan thought _and thank god for pocket change._ He gave Judai and Haou 5 dollars each in quarters; he cashed a ten dollar bill yesterday on his way home because he knew the commercial thing could take a while, and told them to go play. He knew Judai would go play, but Haou was a bit of a shock. Yohan was expecting Haou to throw the quarters in his face and say '_What do you think I am?' _or not even look at Yohan and find someplace to sleep.

After 3 minutes of sitting down on a bench, he went to go check up on the twins. Judai was doing pretty good on _Guitar Hero_; he was playing medium and hitting all of the notes. But Haou was doing awesome, he was on extreme and hitting every note, his fingers moving like lighting.

"How are you doing so well?" Yohan asked still looking at Haou's fingers.

"It's easy" He replied calmly "Just concentrate I guess."

Just then Yohan's boss came through the double doors of the building and walked right up to Haou.

"Aren't we cute?" The man, commonly referred to as Mr. Boss asked while holding up Haou's chin.

Yohan felt mildly pissed, while looking at his boss with scorn. He wanted to shout out _'Don't touch my Haou, stupid piece of crap!'_ but he didn't, instead just mumbled curse words under his breath as he watch his boss attempt to rile up Haou, but it wasn't working. Haou just stood there strait faced.

"Sir, you should stop that now and leave him alone." Yohan said, finally intervening without cursing or punching his boss. "You are making a very bad impression on my friend and his brother who donated their time to come here."

"Ah, I see, so there is a brother huh? Is he as cute?" Mr. Boss asked.

Just then, Judai appeared to see what was going on. Mr. Boss stepped up boldly and held Judai by the waist in one hand and by the chin with the other one.

"Ah, twins I see! Good show Yohan, this will get you a promotion!" Mr. Boss said clapping his hands together. "Now let's go, auditions start now!"

And with that Mr. Boss skipped away talking about how cute Haou and Judai where.

**EPIC TIME SKIP 1PM**

Somehow Haou and Judai made it to the commercial, truth be told there wasn't much competition, seeing as how half of the "models" didn't even fit the requirements one way or the other. Some were blonds others red heads, even a couple people with shades of green blue and pink hair. This made you wonder what anyone even heard when Mr. Boss gave his requirements. But oh well, Yohan won and got a promotion and Haou and Judai where going to be in as commercial. The shoot was in two weeks, which Yohan thought was a _bit_ of a rush, considering that Haou and Judai didn't know the first thing when it came to modeling.

But as the boss would say, _'Oh those things work themselves out! And two weeks is plenty of time to teach cuties to act cute!'_ Yohan was going to need to buy some _aspirin _and some beer too.

"Hey Yohan can we eat here?" Judai asked, tugging at the Blunettes' arm to get his attention.

"I guess _McDonalds_ is always cheap…"

Yohan then fell behind Haou and Judai and listened to their conversation. Actually it was more of Judai chirping away and Haou saying 'mhmm' or 'yeah'. But it was pleasant to listen too when you're not really thinking.

"Right Yohan?" Judai asked, looking at Yohan, Haou was as well with a look that said _'Do NOT agree with him, if you like living'_ If only he knew the question.

"What was that Judai?" Yohan asked.

"I said, don't you think Haou would be cute as your boyfriend?"

Yohan liked that very much, and he wanted to agree, but Haou was kinda scary.

"Yes, it's a great idea." Yohan said "And Johan could be yours"

"Hey! That's a great idea; let's put it in action today!" Judai said, clapping his hands together. Yohan would have laughed if he didn't feel Haou death glaring at him. _Aspirin and gauze, needed now. _Yohan thought.


	12. Chapter 12: Base Ball Kitty

**Ari-chan here with a grand spanking new chappie of the trouble with cats! So sorry for this super late update, but I was at grandma's house, her internet is bad… and before I left I had some writers block… so yeah now that I'm almost clear I'll try my best to make a half decent chapter so that no one comes to my house with a pitchfork.**

**And on another note I'm sleep deprived (jet lag, GOOD GOSH) and probably should be taking a nap like I did yesterday. But when I logged on to ff and saw the amount of new stories and updates I felt kinda… icky for not at least leaving an author's note telling why I couldn't update. Hope no one thought I died… haha.**

**ReNA-chan isn't here to play, so I'm all alone on this chapter, she's gonna be fuming when she finds out I did an update by myself but it's w/e cause I had an idea and I need to get it out of my head and onto ff . **

**So sorry for the long note and, ON WITH THE FAN FIC (my grammar might be crap because I'm SUPER sleepy but I can't sleep…)**

Haou could not believe it, Yohan just agreed to be his boyfriend! This was great; no it was bad, very bad. He needed to think of something, and fast, but what could he say, what _would _he say? Yes, no? Haou hated how his life would be affected by one of those two words.

"_Haou!" _

Was someone calling him? Was it Yohan trying to give him a hint? Not that he _needed_ or even _wanted_ a hint. But still, it was nice to hear his voice. No, it was bad, this was crap that Haou didn't need. He had better stuff to do than obsess over anyone that wasn't him, Especially over Yohan.

"_Haou!" _

But it was nice to hear that voice, Haou wanted to hear it talk some more. He suddenly felt; warm like he was being held. He moved closer to the source.

"_Aww… how sweet."_

That voice was different; it was his brother's voice.

"_Well at least he's alive, Yohan you almost killed him! This is why we shouldn't play base ball inside a house"_

"_He's ok! Look, see he's moving so he's fine!"_

Base ball? How do you die from a sport… what happened anyway… wait did that mean he got knocked out or something?

"_Look! He's waking up! Ok everyone run and HIDE"_

Haou opened his eyes to see Yohan, holding him and Judai hiding behind a couch, along with Johan.

"What happened?" Haou asked turning around to look Yohan in the eyes.

"Johan hit you in the head with a base ball bat! I told him _not_ to play inside but no! He just _had _to go do it anyway!" Yohan said, lying through his teeth.

Johan jumped up from behind the couch and pointed an accusing finger at Yohan. "That was all you! Don't you go and lie now!"

Haou placed his head on Yohan's chest and closed his eyes again listening to Yohan's heart literally _THUMP_ in a way that made Haou think it was a bomb. He liked the rise and fall of Yohan's chest, meaning that the other was having a hard time breathing all of a sudden.

"You're not gonna kill me?" Yohan asked in a voice which was meant to be low, but came out high and almost squeaky, due to fear.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"2 days, we had doctors come in, but one of them said that you should stay here 'cause moving you would be bad." Yohan answered.

"Oh, so what did I miss?" Haou asked, his head hurt too much to start yelling and stuff, but no one needed to know that.

"Nothing really, but you where kinda mumbling in your sleep and- pfff haha" Yohan burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Haou asked starting to get up and off of Yohan.

Yohan leaned in and whispered into Haou's ear. When he was done Haou had a dark red blush on his face.

"Hey no fair! I wanna know too!" Judai said finally moving from his spot behind the couch. "Tell me tell me!"

"Yeah tell me too!" Johan added "I should know!"

"Nuh uh, only I and Haou get to know."

"No fair!" The both said in unison.

Haou felt his throat go dry, _so it was all a dream then… thank god._ He thought. But he was secretly disappointed; he wanted it to be real. Yohan held Haou a little closer.


	13. Chapter 13: Math takes over space

**Ari-Chan: Omg I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to not update! It's just that I had a major brain fail! My brain started to like the enemy, MATH! And now math problems flow through my brain and it's just like! Omg I'm turning into a math nerd! –Bangs head against wall-**

**ReNA: I'm still going strong! Still hate math and all its evil; just look what it did to Ari! She's becoming a nerd (all over again)!**

**Ari-Chan: So blame it on the ma- ma- ma- ma- math!**

**ReNA: Lame joke is lame.**

**Ari-Chan: on to the belated chapter!**

**Bob: Ari-Chan and ReNA own nothing; all characters belong to respective owners! **

Judai sighed loudly, he had been listening outside of Yohan's door for _hours_ and nothing interesting had happened. Well actually, he had only been outside eavesdropping for 3 minutes, but _still_! Do something, anything would be cool!

Wait, what was that? Someone was moving in there! They were getting closer and closer and, ouch_!_ Judai had gotten hit in the head with the door. He rubbed his head and cursed under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Yohan asked.

"Oh nothing, just rubbing my head as all… hehe!" Judai answered, getting up. Just then he noticed that Yohan was shirtless. What did _that _mean?

"What are _you_ doing?" Judai asked trying to peer into the room. Was what he thought was going on going on?

"I _was_ gonna do something that kids like you have no business knowing. Actually, that's a lie, I just finished." Yohan said, with a smug look on his face.

It took Judai a minute to realize what Yohan meant. _Wow he's fast. _The brunette thought.

"Hehe, don't worry, your time will come too." Yohan said, patting Judai on the head. 

Judai just blushed and tried to fight the mental images from coming into his head. But he kind of liked them; he should store them in his mind for later.

Yohan chuckled at his cleverness, Judai really bought it didn't he? But that wasn't what happened, sad huh? What had really happened was that while he was talking with Haou, the brunette had a nose bleed… well actually; Yohan had the nose bleed from remembering how cute Haou looked when he was talking in his sleep. It was so major that it had gotten on his shirt, his clean, new, white shirt. He was actually just coming out of the room to wash it off with some water in the bathroom so the stain didn't set in too badly. That shirt cost good money and Yohan was not gonna just let blood mess it up.

Then, Judai doing God knows what had seen Yohan walking out of the room shirtless, the look on his face was to rich to pass up. Maybe he should feed the lie to Johan as well, it would be funny. But first his shirt needed a good washing, or spot cleaning.

**EPIK TIME SKIP. UMM 5 PM!**

"You didn't!" Johan whispered, more loudly than he should have.

"I did!" Yohan whispered back.

Johan had no reply; he couldn't look his brother in the eyes without thinking about how he wished it was him telling the story. Just then Haou came by great; Johan couldn't look him in the eye either. But that was nothing new, Haou kind of scared him.

"Look me in the eyes, I'm telling the truth!" Yohan insisted.

Johan tried, but he failed, too many images, too little time! Johan was not having fun with this; he was full of some sort of shame, for his brother, no not shame, _jealousy_.

Yohan on the other hand was having so much fun it _had_ to be illegal. One little lies, and already it was so much fun! But it was going to become the truth, very soon, so for right now it was all good.

"I can't talk to you! I need a moment!" Johan suddenly declared getting up from his seat in the kitchen.

"Did you want some _Twix_ to chew it over with?" Yohan asked smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Johan asked. "I don't want chocolate."

"You know, the _Twix _commercials where people say the wrong things, then they eat the _Twix _and think of the right thing to say?" Yohan asked.

"No."

"Oh my god…"

Yohan was having one of those moments when you have a joke, but the person you where talking to didn't get it, and you had a better chance of getting a stray cat with the power to turn into a human, or your grandma, your dead grandma, to get it before they did? Yeah Yohan was having one of those moments.

"You're weird." Johan said before going into his room.

**Non epic time skip, 1 minute **

"Hey Johan what's this?" Judai asked innocently, but what he was holding up, not so innocent. It was a French maid uniform, the kind that pervy old men buy off the internet, in the middle of the night, and have their 20 year old mistress wear around the mansion, if they were lucky old perverts mind you. Yes, it was that skimpy.

"Ah… it's um… a collector's item…" Johan said. _Great one Johan, he'll _surely_ buy that._

"Collecting what?" Judai asked his smile suddenly disappearing.

"Um… cosplays." Johan answered. _Cosplays? Real smooth, now he thinks you're a crazy anime fan. Or maybe he doesn't buy it and thinks you're a gay lying perv. _

"Did you wear it?" Judai asked, eyes brightening.

"No… it was too small for me…" Johan lied; the truth was he never wore it before. And he never would.

"Oh." Judai said. "Did you buy it small on purpose?"

_Shit… he's good._ "No, I just thought it would fit… I didn't realize I was so fat."

Judai apparently thought it was funny, because he laughed.

"So what about this, it's not for cosplaying is it?" Judai asked, holding up some lube. "It's full…"

_Frame it on Yohan! _"It's Yohan's lotion? I guess its lotion… he always mixes up his stuff with mine."

"It's lube…"

_SHIT!_ "Oh… um…. I never thought to look in it."

"But your cosplay was in the same box."

_Oh god oh god oh god. _"Like I said, he mixes up his things with mine."

"Hmmmm…"

"Hmmmm? Hey, why are you digging in my closet anyway?" Johan asked.

_Shit._ "I was looking to borrow your clothes!" Judai said he was being honest after all. So he was in the clear. "Hey I ask the questions!"

"Yes sir…"

**ReNA: Bob, we have a problem…**

**Bob the kind hearted yet violent dog: That we do…**

**Ari-Chan: -10+4/0+2= -6/2= -3…**

**ReNA: Oh god… O.o"**


	14. Cats are just little people in coats

**Ari-Chan: -Is seen entering room with a baseball bat, looking like she was dragged from a car wreck- I-I'm ready for w-war…**

**ReNA:-Breathes heavily- Writers block… prepare to DIE!**

**Bob the kind rabid dog: -Eyes glowing red foaming at mouth- Beware… it's been a bad, bad couple of weeks for us…**

**Ari-Chan: Shit happens… -Sneezes-**

**ReNA: and it's not a help, you catching a cold and all.**

**Ari-Chan: I-we have… and update… -passes out-**

**Bob the kind rabid dog: ReNA… we have a problem.**

**ReNA: R&R.**

"I ask the questions not you!" Judai declared. _I sound so cool I bet!_ He thought. He picked up the maids outfit and paced around Johan, waving a finger in the air.

"So what con where you going to go to, wearing this outfit?" Judai asked with a smirk on his face.

"Um…" Johan began. _Think… some anime he never heard of… or an anime character… or something… _"Sakura con…"

Just the Yohan barged into the room.

"Hey everyone, what are we all doing in here?" He asked, walking right into the room and pushing his way past Johan.

"Oh look, a maid outfit!" He declared holding Judai's hand up to look at it. "Finally puttin' the moves on him huh Johan?"

"What are you talking about?" Johan asked "Get out!"

"But I just thought we would play a little sex game… you love it when I…"

Just then Johan threw a brick that popped out of nowhere at his brothers face.

"You idiot!"

"Sex games Johan?" Judai asked, looking skeptically at Johan. "Is that where this stuff is from?"

"N-no Judai I swear he's lying he just came in here to cause trouble." Johan tried to explain blushing red.

"mhmm"

"I'm telling the truth!"

Yohan pulled himself up slowly and walked over to Johan.

"Do you… still love me?" He asked in a low murmur.

"You **idiot** get **out**!" Johan yelled.

Yohan moved even closer, until he was at his brothers' ear.

Then Haou, hearing the sound of violence, came into the room, and walked out, mumbling something about Yohan and not being able to control his cock.

"Wait Haou it's not like that!" Yohan said chasing after the brunette.

_**BAMMM**_

"Ouch… that hurts…"

"So Johan…" Judai asked, holding the Blunettes hands. "How would you like to wear the outfit?"

"I wouldn't…" Johan replied.

"For me, please Johan?" Judai then smiled an impossible to say fucking no to smile… His smile was so smile that Johan smiled back and said ok.

"Hehe you look cute ~" Judai said after Johan put the outfit on, he didn't have the balls to say no. And he didn't have the balls to change in front of Judai either.

"Oh this is demeaning…" Johan sighed, almost to himself.

"Hey, Johan, let's all get plastered!" Judai said "Come on, let's go dance and get drunk!"

"No… Judai… No one would approve if we ask them."

"Oh really now?" Judai asked, eyes gleaming. "I'll ask now!"

_**EPIK time SKIP… 2 HOURS LATER Johan's PoV**_

So now we are all at a night club… Judai is dancing his ass off… Yohan and Haou are having a drinking contest… Haou is winning… Yohan is about to pass out… and I'm getting stares because I'm still in my maids outfit!

"Oh Johan…" Haou called out to me. No way… doesn't even sound drunk…

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Here, your clothes… I can't be seen with a transvestite…"

"T-thank you… SO MUCH!" I gratefully accepted the clothing. They looked normal and I looked for the nearest bathroom, male, no less to change in. I got some weird looks from the other dudes in the bathroom… but I didn't care! I could change now. I came out of the bathroom in a happy mood, but what I saw next shocked me.

Haou was in another drinking contest, with two big bulky men… and he was winning...Again. But wait, wasn't he a cat? How did cats even… I don't want to know. I happily walked over to where I was before, almost tripping over a now plastered Yohan.

"Lwets dance bro… wee heee haha" He said when I accidentally stepped on him.

"That's ok…" I replied.

Yohan grabbed my arm and we started to run toward the dance floor, joining Judai and about 3 girls. At first I was nervous about dancing, but Yohan's drunkenness caught on, and soon I was having fun.

_**3 PERSON PoV**_

"Target sighted."

**Ari-Chan: I-I did it… finally, I updated… I won the game… -passes out again-**

**ReNA: I think you need to see a doctor… or a therapist.**

**We own nothing… HAHA all characters belong to respective owners.**

**ReNA: Sorry for the delay and lack of long chapters… Ari-Chan is sick… and it is like 12 am… give us a break!**

**Ari-Chan: zzzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzz**


	15. Chapter 15: Oh lookie here!

**Ari-Chan: I did it!**

**ReNA: Did what, screwed up with the chapters, and then realized, like a month later?**

**Ari-Chan: No… yes.**

**ReNA: That's why we, PROOF READ.**

**Ari-Chan: Well, whatever. Anyway, to all my readers, a BIG apology. I kinda was trying something out with the fic, and my original idea got deleted, apparently. (STUPID BROTHERS) and the chapter you read was kinda like a test. Only it hurt my brain. And I kinda named the two chapters the same things so… don't worry about it!**

**ReNA: Yay, so here is the REAL chapter twelve of the greatest fanfics EVAR! -Insert Sarcasm Here- **

**Ari-Chan: Here is… that fanfic… about the… chickens… I think.**

**Muse Judai: It's been so long you forgot what you wrote huh?**

**Ari-Chan: No… yes.**

**Muse Johan: *DISCLAMIER, ARI-CHAN AND RENA CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO**_** "Yu-Gi-Oh GX!" **_**or any of the characters.***

**Muse Haou: Nor do they claim to have a plot. Or at least, one, working brain. **

Johan was very, very confused. Judai said that they were going to a night club. But they were at an ice skating rink. And Johan seemed to be the only one who really cared. He knew why they were not at the first night club, Yohan thought it would be funny to start a bar fight. With the guy who owned the night club. And then, he thought it would be really funny to spit in the guys face.

"Johan, what's the matter?" Judai asked. The brunette was so close that Johan could smell his hair shampoo.

"I'm just thinking about what just happened in the past hour." Johan replied.

"With the night club?" Judai asked. "Don't worry about it, that guy was totally mean to us!"

Johan sighed and put his hand on Judai's shoulder. "No, he was right; I think we kind of deserved that."

"I guess…" Was Judai's reply "But did you see his face? He was so red! People can't get that red without bursting a vein can they?"

Johan chuckled; the man had indeed turned very red from yelling at them to get out of his night club. Judai rambled on about him and Johan couldn't help but notice how cute and funny his companion really was, Johan even felt better. Maybe even good enough to ice skate.

"And his _nightclub_ if you could call it that was so lame! I'm glad he told us to leave and never come back. It was so _ugly_ I mean country club meets disco, lame!"

Just then Haou skated by, followed by a struggling Yohan.

"We skated around this place like five times! Aren't you the least bit tired?" Yohan questioned, trying his best to breathe.

"It was only once, jeez, you must be really out of shape to be tired from skating once."

Judai smiled and turned to Johan.

"Let's skate too!" The brunette said grabbing Johan's arm. _Ahh!_ Was all Johan could say to reply before they both started to circle the rink.

"**YAOI**" Two crazy obsessed spiritshippers pointed to Judai and Johan.

"OMG, Iyke love Johan, he's so, total-ly cool!" One of them shouted.

"How… how does she know my name?" Johan questioned.

"OMG, There's Haou! I must lyke worship him!" The other chirped.

Upon mention of his name and worship, Haou sexily turned around to the girl. And then they both got chased away by a magic dog and where lyke, like gone.

"What the hell?" Yohan questioned "What, just happened?"

"Two girls where fawning over spiritshipping and then one of them noticed me and got all hot. And then a magic dog chased them out of the fanfic. Totally." Haou explained, making everyone else seem dumb.

"What's Yaoi?" Judai asked innocently.

The three other boys all looked the other way. Haou and Yohan skated off, leaving it to Johan to explain.

"What's Yaoi?" Judai asked Johan, seeing that Haou and Yohan skated off.

"It's, just, a word… you know, like the word like. Hehe" Johan said sheepishly.

"Yeah, but what's it mean?" Judai asked.

"I think Haou should explain that to you, he is your older brother." Johan said. "Ok lets got get him."

Haou heard that he may have to explain the dirty little fantasies of the female mind, so he skated in the other direction.

_He's not getting away that fast_. Johan thought, skating to catch up with the elder brunette. _Because I don't want to have _that _sort of talk with Judai_.

_Is this yaoi a really bad thing?_ Judai wondered, trying to catch up with Johan. _Seems like no one wants to talk about it._

After ten minutes of ice skating, Johan finally caught Haou.

"Ok, so yaoi is kinda like, um…" Haou began. "Ok, yaoi is when a boy likes another boy, and they want to have sex… women like watching it so people started to animate it."

_He got right to the chase…_ Johan thought, _Maybe I should have told him._

Judai nodded, he wanted to know more about this yaoi.

"So you see, with man on man sex, the dominate male shoves his di- banana up the submissive ones ass."

_I really should have told Judai... _Johan thought.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Yohan woke up with a smile on his face! Today he was so going to get a promotion!

"Morning everyone, Judai, Haou, ready to get to your new job?"

"No."

"Yes."

Yohan sweat dropped, well, at least one of them was ready, but it was in a strange order, usually Haou was the one to say no, but today it was Judai.

"What's the matter Judai?" Yohan asked, bending down to talk to the brunette.

"I'm *yawn* sleepy…" He said.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Yohan asked, _Johan finally put the moves on Judai huh? _

"I had nightmares about Yaoi…"

_Oh._

**Ari-Chan: Short ass chapter is short.**

**ReNA: and now, Judai knows what Yaoi is…**

**Ari-Chan: Oh dear…**

**ReNA: Review? **

**Muse Haou: Your reviews can make a difference.**

**Ari-Chan: They do…**

**ReNA: So now, let's talk about-**

**Muse Haou: CHAPTER NOT DONE YET.**

**Ari-Chan: We fooled you… ok… it is done, but still a preview.**

**Preview:**

"Ok, off to work then!" Judai shouted.

Haou said nothing until they got to the bus stop.

"When you gonna buy a car?" He asked.

"When I funk you… Owww… when I get a raise"


	16. One word, Red Wine

**Ari-Chan: Last time on um… um… um… um…**

**Muse Shou: The trouble with cats…**

**Ari-Chan: Yeah, I knew that! So like, ok the last time like with the trouble with cats, chapter 15 was changed so you probably wanna check that out… so like yeah! **

**ReNA: Well you see Ari's got the week off starting from tomorrow because the 10****th**** 11****th**** and 12****th**** graders have to take the regents. And tomorrow would be the last day of midterms, but Ari has no tests tomorrow so she just isn't gonna go.**

**Ari-Chan: So you may possibly see a stream of updates. Haha just kidding, you know us… us crazy fans. We NEVER update so we have to kill one another… that's just the way. **

**ReNA: Or is it…**

**Muse Judai: I think it's just because you *ALWAYS* Have writers block. Then you start writing pure crap and hope that people find it funny. That's how this story goes.**

**Ari-Chan: OMG Judai came back to us. *GLOMPS***

**ReNA: Let's stop with the author's notes before it gets longer than the chapter. Ari-Chan owns nothing, not even the plot. I own the plot. And "**_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX!"**_** Belongs to its respective owners! **

**Ari-Chan: on with the fanfic! –whispers to ReNA- "What plot?"**

Judai sighed, now that he knew what Yaoi was, he had a fear of women. Did Asuka like yaoi? That would be creepy if she did.

"Judai, try and keep up ok!" Yohan called, He Yohan and Haou were walking to the bus stop.

"When are you gonna get a car?" Haou asked

"When I funk you… Owww … when I get a raise." Yohan replied rubbing his now sore head.

"When are you gonna get a raise?" Haou asked

"When my boss is happy, and now that you two are gonna become the main part of a commercial he's gonna be super happy!" Yohan replied.

"Yohan…" Judai said.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" Yohan asked, turning to the brunette.

"Is that the bus we are supposed to catch?" Judai asked pointing to a bus that was passing by.

"Ye- _oh shat_ run! Hurry, maybe we can catch it!" Yohan yelled chasing the bus. Judai and Haou also ran after the bus.

"Come on!" Yohan yelled at the bus driver "Just pull over Joe! Come ON!"

The bus driver showed no sign of letting up, in fact, he just went even faster. Yohan stopped in his tracks panting, Judai and Haou soon met up with him.

"What's wrong?" Judai asked "Aren't we casing the bus?"

"*pant* forget it… we aren't gonna catch up… Joe is just mean… I think he hates me…"

"Oh."

Yohan looked up at his surroundings. "Anyway, we're here… I can't believe that I chased the bus to my job. Heh, I must be in pretty good shape!"

"Yeah! Great shape."

Then lyke all three of them went into the building and where greeted warmly by Mr. Boss who was watching them the whole time. And by warmly, Yohan only got yelled at for 15 seconds for being late and Judai and Haou got glomp hugged.

"How are my _favorite_ boys in the _world_ doing today?" Mr. Boss asked, petting Judai's head.

"Wait… who are your favorites?" Judai asked, genuinely confused.

"Aww… so cute!" Mr. Boss replied. "Well my two little brunettes right here hehe~ so cute I love you two~"

"Um… sir… I don't think that's appropriate for the workplace." Yohan said, even though he would _love_ to be in his boss' position.

"_Shut_ up."

"Ok"

Then a man came in caring a huge box, and looked like he was about to die.

"Oh! It's here, _Yohan_ it's here!" Mr. Boss said to the blunette. He snatched the box from the man carrying it and signed for the box.

"Oh, oh thank you God thank you thank you, it's so _Heavy_ I thought I was gonna _die_. My bus broke down so I had to walk all the way here it, it was so heavy and-"

Mr. Boss slammed the door on the man who delivered it and tore open the package.

"Oh MAI GAWD! It's what I always wanted, a robot maid girl!" He exclaimed. Judai ran over to see what he was talking about. _A real robot? How cool _He thought.

"That looks hard to put together…" He said once he peeked in the box. All Judai could see was a bunch of robot parts, and they weren't even big, they where little and tiny and a lot of them where in there two.

"Haha~ no problem for me." Mr. Boss proclaimed he dumped all the parts out of the box and finished making the robot in 2 minutes.

"Wow! You must be really smart Mr. Boss!" Yohan said.

"And now, I just turn her on and I have a cute girl maid right by my side!" Mr. But there was a small problem; she was naked and didn't come with clothes in the box.

"I have some clothes she can wear in a box in my office, _Yohan_ go get it." Mr. Boss said, throwing the keys at him.

"Yes sir."

Yohan went up 3 flights of stairs, took a turn to the right and there he was, at the office. Mr. Boss almost never let anyone in his office by themselves. Yohan's job depended on this moment, if he messed up; he was as good as gone.

"Nice office…" He commented.

The office was indeed nice; Mr. Boss had a big desk, potted plants and a window with a nice view of the city. He had various pictures on his desk; one of them looked like they might be his family. There was a blond woman who looked like she was in her twenties and next to her was Mr. Boss smiling happily. The girl was wearing a cap and gown, must have been a college graduate. Yohan had to admit, she was a pretty girl, long blond hair, big green eyes and that smile… She kind of looked like the boss, a lot like the boss, must be his daughter, Veronica was it?

Oh yeah, the box, Yohan had to get that. He quickly found the box that the boss was talking about; he locked the door behind him and ran back down the three flights and handed the box over.

"Yay! I haven't been this happy since stupid Yohan brought me two cuties~" Mr. Boss exclaimed opening the box. He pulled up a French maid outfit.

"Cute huh?" Mr. Boss said, "Yay, a French maid!"

"Yeah, one lucky maid."

Mr. Boss put the dress on the robot and turned her on.

"Hello, how are you. My name is Thella, and I will be your maid." The robot said, Light green hair started to sprout from her head and didn't stop until it reached the floor.

"Thella, hmm, change it to Belle." Mr. Boss replied.

"Ok, my name is Belle."

"Um, Mr. Boss, I should get to my job"

"Huh, oh yeah, since you're the only one who managed to bring me what a asked for in… chapter 3? 4? Well since you got twin brunettes, you have been promoted to my personal assistant. At least I think that's a promotion, it pays more."

Yohan was super happy. And also he was afraid; he was going to die from the wrath of Mr. Boss, if he was lucky.

"So all three of you! Go home! Leave me be with my new robot maid girl Belle!" Mr. Boss said, yelling at them to leave.

**Later**

"I'm bored!" Judai said, Johan wasn't home to play with him, and there was no one to make fun of, err with.

"I don't care." Haou replied. Ah, mister sunshine strikes again.

"I'm happy that I get to chill at home!" Yohan said, he had just taken a shower and he smelt like flowers.

"I still don't care…" Haou mumbled.

"Hey hey mister sunshine, what's that?" Yohan asked while rubbing the brunettes head into the table.

"Mfff get off."

Yohan let go of Haou's head and was making a fist to hit him when there was a knock at the door.

**The trouble with cats behind the scenes! **

**Ari-Chan: See, I can update a chapter before February. Oh yeah!**

**ReNA: So now what?**

**Ari-Chan: Now what, what?**

**ReNA: Now what do you plan to do with the next chapter.**

**Ari-Chan: You fool, you should know by now it doesn't matter. Duh.**

**ReNA: So um… Judai is back!**

**Muse Judai: Yep.**

**ReNA: Now you can wear this cute dress!**

**Muse Judai: No! You can't make me! Help me Johan!**

**Muse Johan: I… kinda want to see you in the dress… sorry…**

**Muse Judai: Johan… why?**

**Muse Johan: Judai… because, I, I think you would look cute…**

**Muse Judai: Oh Johan! Why? –Runs away dramatically- **

**Muse Johan: No wait Judai! –Chases Judai-**

**Muse Haou: Lolwut? **


	17. Chapter 17:W R Commercial Stars

**Ari-Chan: Hey you guys! Been wayyy too long.**

**ReNA: Yeah, but we promise we have a good reason(s) this time!**

**Ari-Chan: Yeah first off we both got grounded, at different times. And ReNA is now officially off punishment.**

**ReNA: Reason two is because we usually like to brainstorm ideas and yeah, we couldn't do that before. We'll tell you the rest of them at the end of our chapter! **

**DISCLAMIER: WE DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP TO **_**Yu Gi Oh GX! **_**Or any of the characters, (other than Mr. Boss, we own him. Best believe it.) All rights go to respective owners. **

**CHAPTER START**

Mr. Boss seemed very happy today, he couldn't stop smiling. The robot maid Belle, if that was even her name seemed bored. Honestly, when you don't update your stories for a couple months you start to forget what your characters are named. Anyway yeah, Mr. Boss was happy. Not because his daughter was coming to visit him, no she was going to a yaoi convention with her boyfriend, who was somehow cool with yaoi. He was happy because the authoresses were finally going to do the commercial modeling thing that had be talked about from chapter three, or four, or five.

"Yohan!" Mr. Boss called out happily.

"Yes sir?" Yohan asked, rubbing his ear because Mr. Boss shouted right in it.

"Today is the day man; I'm finally going to be able to see my cuties again, only this time, with a surprise."

Mr. Boss had taken to referring to Judai and Haou as his cuties, since when you ask? Since the months that went by for an update, that's the answer. And it never failed to piss Yohan off. He really didn't like it, but he liked his job so…

"And then I'm going to be rich… richer! This is a fun time for me Yohan, and you'll love it too!" Yohan simply nodded, he was used to over reacting, mostly because of Johan freaking out because of the things that came out of Yohan's mouth. They had been walking somewhere, but Yohan wasn't paying much attention.

"Ok, are you ready?" Mr. Boss asked, looking at Yohan.

"Yes Sir." Yohan replied he took a good look around, and that's when he realized that he was in front of a dressing room. That's right, the commercial… he had Judai and Haou in it… and that meant…

"Super cute dress up children!" Mr. Boss said. "You guys can come out now." But just as Judai and Haou were about to provide us with fan service, we mean... come out of the dressing room, the impossible happened. Yohan was going to open the door when he tripped over the invisible rock of tripping, accidentally landing on Haou, his lips crashing into our lovely brunettes own.

"Oh Ho Ho… what have we here?" Judai asked when he saw what was going on. He was wearing black dress pants with a white formal shirt and a red tie and a black blazer over that. What did you expect, a frilly pink dress?

Yohan got up and pulled Haou to his feet as well. He was about to apologize until he looked the brunette in the eye. Yohan gulped and took a step back, Haou took a step forward.

"You look pretty…" Yohan said, and it was true, Haou was wearing a black, sleeveless long gown with a silver necklace and black gloves that came up to his elbows, he had extensions in his hair which made it run down his back, and he may or may not have been wearing mascara. But maybe telling him he looked pretty was not the right thing to say. Because that pissed him off even more.

"I will kill you."

That's all Yohan needed to hear to know when it was time to say his prayers. Haou lifted up the dress, revealing pretty silver high heels. They had to be at least four inches, so there was no way Haou could run, or walk, in them. So Yohan thought maybe it was safe to stay still. Boy was he wrong. Haou gave him a one way ticket to pain with a falcon punch. It really hurt; it hurt so bad that Yohan couldn't move from beyond the wall that he had landed into. The back of his head felt like it was on fire.

"Are you ok Yohan?" Judai asked.

"Mrpfh" Yohan replied he really couldn't move his mouth to form words right now.

"He's still alive everyone." Judai said. He glanced back at Yohan. Yohan went limp in Judai's arms. "Yohan! Wake up! Your gonna miss everything! Yohan?"

**EPIK TIME SKIP L8TER**

**(Johan's PoV)**

"Oh thank goodness!" Judai said, hugging Yohan, making me feel a little bit jealous.

"I thought you were dead!" Judai said while still hugging Yohan. I sighed and leaned against the bedroom wall. We were all back at the apartment, Judai had sat faithfully at the side of Yohan's bed, Haou was watching TV and until an hour ago, I was with him. But then I got worried, and I also thought Yohan had died. But I'm not going to tell him that.

"I'm alive?" Yohan asked "Because I thought I died and went to heaven when I saw your angel face."

"Laughing out loud Yohan." Judai replied. Yohan looked over Judai's shoulder and smirked at me, that cocky smirk that only Yohan can muster. I walk out of the bedroom and into the living room. I then turn off the TV, and earn a glare from Haou, I drag him off of the sofa and into the bedroom.

"Hi there…" Is the first thing he said when he sees Yohan is up, and not dead.

"Haou I want you to punch him again." I say "And this time, make sure he dies."

"Ok" Haou replies. He walked up to Yohan and draws his fist back.

"No no no, Judai help me!" Yohan screams while grabbing a pillow from his bed for protection.

"No! Bad Haou!" Judai got between them "Go back and watch TV if your gonna be violent! I'll talk to you later"

Haou walked away mumbling curses under his breath.

"And Johan, you know not to provoke him? Why would you do that? Did you know that he might have actually killed him?" Judai asked, pointing a finger at me.

"You're in trouble." Yohan said tauntingly.

"I'll show you trouble!" I threaten.

"Johan… play nice. Tee Hee, I like being the most matures!" Judai said giggling.

Yohan started to laugh, and soon so did I.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" Judai said, pouting. He looked so cute when he did that, and his lips looked really soft, and he probably tasted really sweet and he would feel just right in my arms…

"Johan Aren't I mature?" Judai asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well…" I begin "You get distracted easily for one." I thought back to all the times I would ask Judai to do something and he would forget because he got distracted. I also thought back to all the times I would be talking to him and he would just stare into space. Or watch the fly in the room buzz around and not hear a word I say.

"No I am not, I focus really well and to prove it I'll …" Judai paused, and he started to clean out his nails. "I should probably get these cut…" he mumbled to himself.

"Judai, you where saying?" Yohan asked.

"Huh?"

"You were going to prove your point about being mature."

"Oh right! I'll ask Haou, he knew me way longer, and he'll know how mature I am. Living room everyone!" I followed Judai into the living room, where he stood right in front of the TV.

"Haou, am I ma-"

"No." Haou replied trying to see past Judai.

"No fair, you didn't even know what I was going to ask." Judai said pouting.

_Again with the cute pouting?_ I think to myself.

"Yes I do, you were going to ask 'am I mature?'" He replied.

"Well how do you know that?"

Haou looked at his brother square in the eye. "Because you ask me every other week."

"I do not." Judai replied.

"Yes you do Judai." He replied calmly.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

_And I thought me and Yohan were bad. This proves that Judai isn't very mature at all… but everyone is a kid a heart right?_ I think.

"Should we stop them?" Yohan asked me.

"Yeah, but how?" I reply.

"That's a good point."

"No I don't." Judai said, stomping his foot at the same time.

"No you don't." Haou replied.

"Yes I do." Judai said.

"Ha."

Judai moved out of Haou's way and the brunette was pleased. Yohan took the opportunity to sit next to Haou and try to make small talk.

"How was the modeling commercial thing?" He asked.

"It was alright, I guess." Haou replied.

"Are you kidding? Haou that was a disaster!" Judai exclaimed.

"What happened Judai?" I asked.

"Well, first off, after Haou knocked Yohan out, the guy that had all the props came half an hour late! And then, the camera guy turned out to be a girl. And she was such a perv. And she was weird too; she kept on going on about how she was missing a Yaoi convention, or something."

"Judai, she was not weird, she was insane. She needs to be locked up somewhere." Haou said "She kept on talking about how she loved BL and that ukes aren't supposed to knock out semes"

"Yeah, and the guy with the props, even though he came late, I felt sorry for him, the director was really mean. He kept on yelling at him for putting stuff in the wrong places"

"Cause he was doing it wrong. 'Corse the man was gonna yell at him." Haou replied.

"Yeah, but the guy started crying." Judai said "That's taking it too far. And then after the guy calmed down, he tried his real best to get the explosives right, and the director was still yelling and he made the man do something wrong, so half the set blew up."

"Did you just put the words explosives and blew up in a sentence?" I asked. Judai looked unscathed but still.

"Well, me and Haou and Mr. Boss were on the half that didn't blow up." Judai replied. "So after that Mr. Boss was so mad that he like turned red! And he and the director started to fight, I mean fist fight, I never knew Mr. Boss was so strong. Man Yohan, you should have been awake… oh yeah, you also should have ran."

"I should have." Yohan agreed "So, did you guys even shoot the commercial modeling thing?"

"Yeah, while Mr. Boss and the other dude were fighting, the crazy chic filmed everything. And then we just slapped on the logo at the end." Judai replied.

"I miss everything." Yohan mumbled.

"I just realized that I never been to your job Johan." Judai started talking to me now.

"Yeah, but… my boss is kind of cr-" I was cut off by Judai; he sat on my lap and looked into my eyes.

"I wanna go to your job." He whispered to me.

"O-ok" I whispered back.

**Ari-Chan: Ok! So now our good pal Judai is going to go to Johan's job. I wonder what insanity will happen there.**

**ReNA: Me too, because we really have no clue. So leave comments telling us what you want to see.**

**Ari-Chan: and now it's time for everyone's favorite part, excuses from the losers and the trouble with cats, behind the scenes!**

**ReNA: Ok, first part, excuses. The third reason was because Ari was being a loser, and got all sad and then her long lost boyfriend came back from the land of the fish.**

**Ari-Chan: and then, ReNA was all like OMG I WANT A BOYFREINDS BAWWWW and dropped off the face of the earth. So yeah.**

**ReNA: and now, behind the scenes. **

**Muse Haou: why am I in a dress? **

**Muse Yohan: cause it's so hawt.**

**Muse Haou: -glares at Ari- I thought you were on my side.**

**Ari-Chan: ReNA thought up that… and she scares me when she gets edgy like that… forgive me?**

**Muse Haou: -rolls eyes-**

**ReNA: I want to see the fight with Mr. Boss… and the commercial.**

**Ari-Chan: You'll see it all next chapter. We promise. And to you dear reviewer. We promise you will get that chapter buy august 7****th**** or before. If you don't, you can have ReNA. **


End file.
